<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lager by AMAZINGmadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008819">Lager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness'>AMAZINGmadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Charles is searching for a missing Erik, It's the 40's you know, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, throught war and all Europe nazis camps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« Le Sergent Xavier ne s'était pas engagé pour la gloire, le pouvoir ou le patriotisme. Juste pour avoir une chance de le retrouver, lui, le résistant allemand exilé en Angleterre. Lui, qu'il retrouverait sur le chemin menant à l'horreur. »</p><p>Alternate Universe - WWII comprenant une partie des personnages de X-Men.<br/>Fic écrite en 2011 .. Rééditée, parce qu'elle n'est finalement pas si mal que ça !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - Les hommes creux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Disclaimer</strong> : Les personnages de X-Men ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.</p><p><strong>Avertissement(s)</strong> : UA, mais toujours avec les pouvoirs de nos chers X-Men (pour le moment, seuls Erik et Charle)s. Sorte de crossover entre Band of Brothers (avec Michæl Fassbender et James MacAvoy d’ailleurs) et X-Men. Pas de soucis si vous n'avez jamais vu Band of Brothers, d'ailleurs, je ne le mentionne que rarement. Nous parlons ici des atrocités de la guerre, et notamment des camps de concentration et d’extermination. Rien de très joyeux.</p><p><strong>Spoilers</strong> : Pour ceux qui n’ont pas vus Band of Brothers et souhaitait s’y mettre, désolé, ce prologue spoile l’épisode neuf. Ensuite, il faut avoir vu X-Men : First Class (enfin, quoi que ^^).</p><p><strong>Note</strong> : Je vous présente cette très vieille fic, qui date de 2011 (on n'est plus tout jeune ...), et que j'ai longtemps délaissé. Je l'ai relu hier, par la force du hasard et, damn, qu'est-ce que je l'ai trouvée bien écrite (non, je me jette pas de fleurs XD) ! Du coup, allez, je me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas la poster ici ? Elle existe déjà sur FF.net, abandonnée depuis 2013, mais je pense qu'un petit coup de pouce et quelques encouragements m'aideront à la terminer ! ;)</p><p>Lager signifie <em>camp</em> en allemand. Cette fic traite de la Shoah, de l'homosexualité dans les années 40, de la guerre, de l'armée, des hommes qui se sont battus au nom de la paix, de la survie. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, ce que je sais de la WWII me vient de nombreux bouquins, documentaires et films, mais je tente pourtant ici de vous en montrer tout le décor. C'est avant tout une étude sur la psychologie humaine, ou comment des hommes cultivés, indépendants et libres en sont venus à adhérer à un mouvement destructeur et à une institution meurtrière. Là est ma seule ambition. J'espère que cette fic vous surprendra, vous apprendra certaines choses et vous plaira.</p><p>Notez que je ne parle absolument pas allemand, ni polonais. Les traductions reviennent à Google, et seront, par conséquent, d'une qualité déplorable, je m'en excuse par avance.</p><p>Bonne lecture ! ; )</p><p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>LAGER</h1>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>« <em>Celui qui lutte contre les monstres doit prendre garde à ne pas devenir un monstre lui-même.<br/>
Et si vous fixez trop longtemps un abîme, l'abîme aussi regarde en vous</em>.»<br/>
NIETZSCHE.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <h3>PROLOGUE – LES HOMMES CREUX.</h3>
</div>Tiens-toi droit et serres les dents. La colline est encore haute, le chemin est une pente sinueuse et boueuse, nous n'y serons pas avant un moment. Chantes, chantes à tue-tête, tes poumons sont chauffés à blanc, l'air qui y entre est gelé, mais cela ne doit pas te freiner. Cela n'est rien, ton paquetage est lourd, tes chaussures te font mal, tu as envie de vomir, crois-moi, on s'en fout, grimpes cette foutue colline et fais la fierté de tes pairs.<p>C'est un camp d’entraînement. On ne devient pas parachutiste en se tournant les pouces, mon p'tit gars. On n'intègre pas la Easy sans se battre et sans y laisser des plumes. Allez, les gars, vous serez les meilleurs, un jour. Vous allez fouler le sol Européen, le vieux continent, vous allez décoller des coups de pieds au cul du fascisme, renvoyer ces Fritz dans leur pays. On parlera de vous dans les livres d'Histoire. Des héros, on fera de vous des héros, mais d'abord il va falloir en baver, devenir de vrais hommes.</p><p>Demain, on part pour l'Angleterre, la guerre commence enfin pour vous. Allez, du baume au cœur, on se souvient de Pearl Harbor, on arme son fusil en pensant à ceux qui sont morts dans les carlingues, dans les soutes des navires, les corps de ces gamins baignant dans le Pacifique, allez !, pensez à la façon dont vous allez bien pouvoir les venger.</p><p>Dans ces rangs, parmi tous ces gars que je regarde, soignés, pâles et déterminés, il n'y a que des gamins. Quel âge avez-vous ? Certains d'entre vous quittent à peine les bancs de l'école, quel gâchis !, pauvre chair à canons !, le Débarquement est proche et tout ce que je peux faire c'est vous souhaiter bonne chance. </p><p>Américains, Anglais, Écossais, Galois, Australiens, Néo-Zélandais, Français, levez les yeux et voyez comme le ciel est bleu, comme on pourrait presque se sentir en temps de paix. Dans ces rangs, il y a ceux qui débarqueront sur les plages normandes et ceux qui les survoleront et sauteront sur la campagne en éclaireurs. En France, vous découvrirez l'horreur, et au-delà de ces frontières, l'Enfer. Aujourd'hui, cela ne vous fait pas peur, mais une fois là-bas, cela sera différent.</p><p>Que Dieu sauve l'Amérique. Nous partons en guerre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Landsbergh am Lench</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonjour à tous !</p>
<p>Voici le 1er vrai chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)</p>
<p><strong>Petites informations</strong> : Les pensées perçues par Charles seront en <em>italique</em>. Les pensées propres à Charles seront en <strong><em>gras et italique</em></strong>. Encore une fois, je ne parle ni allemand, ni polonais, donc sorry guys, Google Trad est mon ami sur ce coup. Spoilers de Band of Brothers pour ce chapitre (vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu la série pour comprendre, c'est juste un ajout qui me plaisait bien).</p>
<p>Si vous êtes un crack en Histoire et repérez des erreurs, merci de me les transmettre : je marche toujours sur des œufs lorsque je tente d'écrire sur des sujets si délicats, et je déteste être à côté de la plaque. J'ai fais beaucoup de recherches pour cette fic, mais il se peut que je sois passée à côté de quelque chose. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si cela est le cas ;)</p>
<p>Très bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>506 PIR, 101st Airborne, Easy Company.</strong><br/>Landsberg am Lech, Allemagne.<br/>Avril 1945.
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce petit village épargné par les bombes détient le plus grand et le plus vil secret du Troisième Reich. Ici, les hommes et les femmes déambulent, souriants et accueillants, et offrent aux soldats américains et anglais tout ce qu'ils réclament, et sont joyeux et attachants et agitent les petits drapeaux des alliés avec enthousiasme, comme si en fait il n'y avait rien de mal. Comme si, quelques kilomètres à l'est, des râles d'agonie ne se faisaient pas entendre jusqu'aux abords du village. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?</p>
<p>L’horreur.</p>
<p>C’était un mot qui collait à la peau, qui provoquait des sentiments contraires et succincts, une succession de  consonnes rares et mauvaises qui irritait la gorge et vous laissez un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Goût amer. Goût de sang.</p>
<p>Le Sergent Charles Francis Xavier pouvait sentir l’affreux goût métallique contre son palet. Il déglutit avec peine, ne se rendant compte qu’au bout de quelques secondes qu’il s’était mordu la lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang. Il passa une main pâle et tremblante sur le bout de chair sanguinolent, essuyant maladroitement les perles carmines, qui coulaient sur son menton. Ses yeux bleus, cernés et vides, se posèrent sur ses mains calleuses et sales, tremblantes. Il les frotta l’une contre l’autre, comme pour effacer les tâches et le sang qui les parsemaient. Cela ne fit qu’étaler bien plus la crasse omniprésente. Il soupira, relevant lentement le regard vers la source de ses tourments.</p>
<p>Charles se demanda, un instant, s’il pouvait bien exister dans ce monde pire atrocité que celle-ci. Il avait presque de la peine à y croire. Tout cela ne devait être qu’une farce d’ordre moral douteux. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non.</p>
<p>Il posa son fusil contre la barrière de barbelés et, par un geste lent et mécanique, ôta son casque, les yeux grands ouverts, halluciné.</p>
<p>Les morts marchaient. Ce fut-là sa première pensée cohérente. Là, devant lui, des hommes vêtus de pyjamas rayés déambulaient maladroitement, tels des marionnettes de bois raides et sans vie. Hommes-pantins affreux, coquilles vides. Ils ne parlaient pas, ou alors leurs paroles n’étaient faites que de murmures et de supplications. Certains enlacèrent brusquement les soldats qui se précipitaient à leur rencontre, bafouillaient quelques mots, pleuraient parfois des larmes tombées de leurs yeux arides.</p>
<p>Charles s’avança un peu, et fut immédiatement envahit par des pensées et des images qui le firent vaciller.</p>
<p>Le prisonnier le plus proche lui attrapa le bras, murmura quelques mots dans un allemand approximatif à son oreille. L’anglais y comprit quelques bribes d’information sur une femme détenue dans un autre camp proche d’ici, sur un village polonais qui n’attendait que leur retour et combien, oh combien, lui et ses camarades n'espéraient plus leur venue.</p>
<p>Charles tenta de fermer son esprit à ce que cet homme, et tous les autres, lui envoyaient. Il tenta d’éviter les images des tortures, des travaux forcés, des morts, des passés et des présents. En vain. C’était si fort, si douloureux, qu’il sentait presque tout le malaise de ces milliers d’hommes réuni dans ses entrailles, les déchiquetant, les alourdissant.</p>
<p>- Alles ist gut.</p>
<p>Il posa une main sur l’épaule de l’homme sans âge qui agrippait son bras, essayant de paraître réconfortant, un sourire pâle et peu convaincant sur les lèvres. « Tout va bien se passer. ». Il se délivra de son étreinte, s’éloignant rapidement vers les portes grillagées et le haut commandement qui s’y pressait, l’air effaré et mortifié.</p>
<p>- Sergent Xavier !</p>
<p>Il se stoppa, épaules basses, corps tendu. Il sentait ses entrailles bouillir, son crâne fourmiller de pensées qui ne lui appartenait pas, son cœur être lentement détruit dans sa poitrine. Il lui fallut un nouvel appel du supérieur qui le fixait, inquisiteur, pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa, se retourna, et salua, comme le voulait le protocole, lèvres blanchâtres pincées, yeux bleus brûlant dans leurs cavités cernés.</p>
<p>- Major Winters.</p>
<p>L’homme était plus âgé, dans les vingt-sept ans, si Charles ne se trompait pas. Il avait le regard bleuté chaleureux et il était bon avec ses hommes. L’anglais lui vouait une admiration sans borne. Tous deux avaient combattus sur les fronts de Normandie, dans les forêts ardennaises, aux Pays-Bas et en Allemagne. Charles avait vu l’homme prendre les armes avec eux, se battre parmi eux, l’avait vu monter en grade, et cela sans jamais renier ses premières valeurs. Mais, plus encore que cela, s’il le respectait tant, c’était avant tout pour les secrets qu’ils partageaient.</p>
<p>Winters savait que Charles n’était pas dans la Easy Company en tant que simple soldat, et surtout, qu’il n’avait jamais réellement souhaité entrer dans l’armée. Il venait d’une grande université, avait un master en biologie et génétique, un mémoire qui avait été publié et avait marqué bon nombre de personnes dans le monde scientifique. C’était d’ailleurs son éducation qui lui avait donné son premier grade de Caporal. Et son importance.</p>
<p>Le Général Chapman avait fait mandé cet étudiant échevelé deux ans plus tôt, intrigué par ses travaux et son sens de la déduction hors du commun. Charles se cachait bien peu, à cette époque-là, écoutant et distribuant les informations qu’il recevait sans aucune arrière-pensée. Beaucoup savaient, ou du moins pensaient, qu’il y avait quelque chose d’étrange à son propos. Il ne fut donc pas étonné quand vint le temps où on le précipita dans le bureau d’un Général d’armée. Il s’était juste attendu à se voir attaché à une table d’opération et disséqué par des scientifiques en quête de vérité et de découverte. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’on lui demande d’intégrer l’armée en tant qu’agent de renseignement. Un agent un peu spécial, mais, ici, les soldats ne posaient pas beaucoup de questions. Ils étaient tous dans la même merde. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien foutre à tous ces pauvres gars de savoir qu’il était un mutant, et que le gouvernement l’utilisait à des fins de prospections ? Rien. Ils n’en auraient rien eut à faire.</p>
<p>Alors, Winters savait. Il connaissait son secret, comme tout le gratin de l’armée d’ailleurs. Certains le désapprouvait, d’autres le haïssait. Mais, le Major, lui, le respectait. Charles n’en aurait jamais tant demandé.</p>
<p>- Le Caporal Liebgott a recueilli quelques témoignages d’hommes enfermés ici. Ils disent que l’endroit où nous nous trouvons est une sorte de camp de prisonniers pour juifs. Pouvez-vous confirmer ses dires ?</p>
<p>
  <em>Un petit village polonais, au fin fond de la campagne, il faut que je la retrouve, Lesha-</em>
</p>
<p>- Oui, Major, je le confirme.</p>
<p>- Ils affirment également que les Allemands les auraient enfermés sans raison aucune. Ils disent être des artistes, des religieux, des politiciens, entre autres … Est-ce que tout cela est vrai ?</p>
<p>Charles chercha, fouilla les pensées, trouva ce qu’il voulait. Son estomac se tordait, ses entrailles s’entremêlaient. Et si, bordel de merde, et si- ? Il ne fallait pas penser à cela. Il devint livide, serra les poings si forts que ses jointures en devinrent blanches, les bras tendus contre ses flancs.</p>
<p>Il adressa un bref signe de tête au Major, qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant.</p>
<p>- Oui, Major. Il n’y a ici aucun criminel. Seulement des civils.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Des civils, rien que des civils, pas de criminels ou de soldats, rien que des polonais ou des allemands juifs.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>- Rien que des civils.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Allemands juifs.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sa tête tournait, sa vision se fit floue, et il se demanda un instant s’il n’était pas en train de pleurer, là, devant le gradé qui le dévisageait d’un air inquiet. Non, ces larmes de faiblesse se pressaient derrière les orbes bleues, des preuves qui refuseraient de couler, ne pouvant penser et accepter l’inimaginable, ne pouvant croire que tout ceci était vrai, que peut-être ...</p>
<p>Non. Il allait bien. Il le fallait.</p>
<p>- Les … les Allemands les ont enfermés sans procès, seulement parce qu’ils étaient juifs. Ils les ont délogés de leurs maisons, leur ont pris leurs biens, ont brisés leurs familles, puis les ont jetés dans ce trou à rat, les affamant et leur faisant subir tortures et bassesses. Ils disent que c’est un camp de concentration, Major. Un camp de la mort …</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mort, mort, allemands juifs, morts …</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>- Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer, Sergent.</p>
<p>Il salua de nouveau, s’éloigna, et ses jambes le portèrent machinalement, sans qu’il n’en ait réellement conscience. Son esprit était ombragé, brouillé.</p>
<p>Il aurait aimé hurler. Juste serrer les poings et laisser le désespoir et la colère l’envahir. Il se contenta d'attraper ses affaires, son fusil et son casque, et d’avancer d’un pas maladroit mais rapide vers la forêt environnante, s’éloignant du camp et de ses prisonniers-squelettes. Il sentit le regard inquiet de Winters contre ses omoplates mais n’y fit pas attention. S’il avait souhaité le retenir, il lui en aurait déjà donné l’ordre.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Ils me demandent d’aller en Allemagne. Pour trois mois. C’est une mission très simple, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, Charles.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Bordel de merde. L’anglais se réfugia derrière un tronc épais, délaissa de nouveau son paquetage et se laissa glisser au sol. Il avait envie de rire. Il avait envie de pleurer. C’était tellement drôle, tellement stupide, lui, ici, dans cet Enfer, et l’autre, Dieu savait où, peut-être déjà mort.</p>
<p>Charles était un scientifique, une « tête », le genre de personnes qui se situait haut dans la hiérarchie. Il aurait pu être dans l’armée, oui, mais dans un bureau, pas ici, sur le front, vivant les atrocités de la guerre, parcourant les routes, allant de villages en ruines en villages en feu, de familles fusillées en amis pendus. Il n’était pas fait pour cela. C’était plutôt son rôle, à lui. Ça avait été son rôle, un jour.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>- L’Allemagne, vraiment ? Tu vas t’y faire tuer. Les nazis, tous ces cinglés, tu ne peux rien contre eux, qu’est-ce qu’ils pensent que tu puisses changer là-dedans ? Erik, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Charles se souvenait de tout. Des regards et des sourires, des étreintes et des rires. Des adieux et des retrouvailles … qui ne viendraient peut-être jamais. Il se souvenait de ce dernier sourire, si particulier, d’un quai d’une gare. Il se souvenait de lui, en uniforme anglais, l’accent allemand bien détectable derrière ses paroles. Il se souvenait de sa confiance aveugle en son pays meurtri, en ces résistants avides de résultats probants. Il se souvenait de ses yeux gris, merveilleux et emplis de joie, de détermination et d’amour. Il se souvenait de cette main qu’il posa, en ce dernier instant, sur sa joue, oubliant la foule qui les entouraient, et qui, de toute façon, ne voyait rien de leurs faits et gestes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Je reviendrais. Bientôt. Je te le promets, liebe.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Charles posa ses mains contre ses paupières closes, enfouissant son visage blême dans la fraîcheur de ses paumes.  Les traîtres larmes dévalèrent les pentes de ses joues creusées par la faim, la fatigue et l’angoisse, sans qu’il ne puisse les retenir. C’était l’Enfer. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir. Il ne voulait pas voir en ces prisonniers juifs l’homme qu’il aimait, l’allemand juif exilé en Angleterre dont il était tombé amoureux, non, il ne pouvait pas penser à Erik Lehnsherr ainsi, squelettique, ombre presque morte, yeux vidés d’espoir et de vie.</p>
<p>Car, Erik ne revint pas de cette mission en Allemagne. Il fut déclaré mort. Charles s’engagea pour cela, aussi. Il savait que son amant était vivant, et ce qu’importe les témoignages et les lettres des chargés de renseignement. Il devait aller le rechercher.</p>
<p>Erik n’était pas mort. Non. Charles ne pouvait s’y résoudre. Pourtant, lorsqu’il pensa à ces hommes, à ces morts, à ces prisonniers enfermés entre ces barbelés et ces tours de garde, il se dit que la mort était peut-être préférable à leur sort.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>- S’il te plait, fais attention. Reviens-moi, Erik. Reviens-moi.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Peut-être.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. L'espèce humaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tous !</p>
<p>Joyeux Noël à vous tous/toutes ! J'espère que vous avez reçus plein de jolis cadeaux, que vous avez bien mangé et bu avec modération :) Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne prend moi-même pas de vacances dans le post de fics, cette année (remerciez mon employeur qui ne m'offre pas de congés en cette période, c'est cadeau ! T-T)</p>
<p><strong>Petites informations</strong> : Ce chapitre est une petite interlude et revient sur la rencontre entre Charles et Erik. J'espère ne pas vous perdre avec les parties directement adressées au lecteur : je n'aime pas vraiment faire ce genre de choses, à la base, considérez plutôt cela comme une partie de Charles se remémorant la scène et se parlant à lui-même. Encore une fois, je ne parle ni allemand, ni polonais, donc sorry guys, Google Trad est mon ami sur ce coup. Spoilers de Band of Brothers pour ce chapitre (vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu la série pour comprendre, c'est juste un ajout qui me plaisait bien).</p>
<p>Encore et toujours, si vous êtes un crack en Histoire et repérez des erreurs, merci de me les transmettre : je marche toujours sur des œufs lorsque je tente d'écrire sur des sujets si délicats, et je déteste être à côté de la plaque. J'ai fais beaucoup de recherches pour cette fic, mais il se peut que je sois passée à côté de quelque chose. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si cela est le cas ;)</p>
<p>Très bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tous ces hommes ont une idée fixe, une idée sauvage, mauvaise, empoisonnée par la haine et le besoin de vengeance. Ils ont des pensées latentes, qui se gorgent d'espoir et d'envie quand ils trouvent le maître qui épousent chacun de leurs fantasmes. Alors, ils se rassemblent, forment un groupe indissociable, animé d'un esprit de conquête et de destruction. Et ils détruisent. Ils anéantissent tout.</p>
<p>Tout. Toi. Moi. Absolument tout.</p>
<p>L’anéantissement de la compréhension humaine.</p>
<p>Charles se souvenait de la déclaration de guerre. Il était encore à Oxford, en cours de génétique, s'ennuyant profondément face aux mots trop souvent répétés du professeur grisonnant qui se tenait face aux étudiants. Charles était jeune, trop jeune selon beaucoup de ses camarades. Trop doué pour son propre bien. La guerre, la rumeur qui roulait jusqu'à ses oreilles, jusqu'à ses pensées emplies des envies des autres, n’en était qu’une. Le directeur de l'établissement qui, pâle, transpirant, vint leur faire l'annonce de vive voix, ne ressemblait qu’à une caricature, une mauvaise blague.</p>
<p>- L’Allemagne vient d’envahir la Pologne. Nous sommes désormais en état de guerre.</p>
<p>Charles se souvenait de l'appel sous les drapeaux. Il se souvenait y avoir échappé, surtout grâce à l'influence de son beau-père – et son précieux pot-de-vin -, et au directeur, grand ami de son défunt père, qui l'avait compté comme faisant partit des étudiants bien trop prometteurs pour se voir livrer à la boucherie sanglante d'un champ de bataille.</p>
<p>Charles se souvenait de tout. Du froid de cette après-midi de Janvier, des nouvelles du front que diffusaient les haut-parleurs hurlants dans les allées du campus, de ses mains gelées, de ses cheveux trop longs et de ses vêtements trop fins. Il se souvenait du premier regard échangé avec cette âme sœur inespérée.</p>
<p>- Charles, je vous connais depuis l'enfance, et je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de confiance. Votre défunt père était l'un de mes plus proches collaborateur et ami, et je sais que vous possédez en vous une large part de son caractère et de son talent. Vous êtes donc un homme de parole et de loyauté, j'en suis certain. Pourtant, laissez-moi vous dire que tout ce que vous verrez et entendrez dans cette pièce ne devra être répété à quiconque, et ce sous aucun prétexte. Suis-je clair ?</p>
<p>- Oui, Monsieur.</p>
<p>Être ainsi mandé par le directeur, une après-midi d’Hiver froid, au milieu des bombardements, n’était jamais anodin. Charles n’avait pu refuser et s’était donc rendu, son sac sous le bras, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, jusqu’au bureau déménagé dans les sous-sols du beau et grand bâtiment, désormais entouré d’innombrables sacs de sables et de planches clouées aux hautes fenêtres.</p>
<p>Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette pièce, quelqu'un d'important. Charles pouvait effleurer son esprit, mais ne prit pourtant pas la peine de s'y introduire, se souvenant des recommandations d'une Raven remontée concernant une certaine notion d'intimité et de vie privée que Charles avait parfois tendance à oublier. Il découvrit donc la personne comme tout autre l'aurait fait, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un bureau riche en boiseries et en objets en tout genre, avec en son centre, un homme qui le laissa sans voix.</p>
<p>Il était nonchalamment assit sur un fauteuil richement décoré, une cigarette entre les lèvres, une attitude qui fit vibrer le cœur de Charles dans sa poitrine. Il était grand, fin, et possédait une carrure et un magnétisme qui attirait systématiquement le regard. L'étudiant resta un instant les bras ballants face à lui, alors que le directeur le poussait dans le dos afin de le faire entrer.</p>
<p>- Monsieur Lehnsherr, je vous présente Charles Xavier, l’un de nos plus brillants étudiants.</p>
<p>Charles se souvenait d'Erik. De cette rencontre inespérée entre un étudiant ignare de la violence et de la barbarie du monde et un soldat trop bien informé sur le sujet, le cœur et l'esprit rongés par les horreurs de la guerre.</p>
<p>Est-ce que c'était cela qui le faisait encore tenir dans cet Enfer, aujourd’hui ? Un regard, une apparition, comme un ange tombé du ciel, comme une promesse merveilleuse, comme une éblouissante lumière dans les ténèbres ? Est-ce que ce n'était que cela ? Peut-être bien.</p>
<p>Le directeur le présenta d'un geste de la main, la voix hésitante, insistant sur son articulation. L'homme en question leva un regard argenté, froid et dur, vers lui, et l'anglais sentit son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine. Le regard sans émotions de l'autre le scruta, comme s'il tentait de découvrir ce que cachait son âme et ses pensées. Cela tira un sourire amusé, mais un peu gêné, à Charles, qui eut la surprise de voir les lèvres – et quelles lèvres -, de son vis-à-vis se tordre également en une ébauche de sourire. Son regard s’était fait dès lors moins dur, presque … curieux et intéressé. Le télépathe en avait frémit.</p>
<p>- Charles, Monsieur Lehnsherr ici présent nous a été confié par le bureau de Londres. C'est un membre important de la résistance allemande, voyez-vous. Il doit être caché. Et, le Ministère de la Guerre n'a rien trouvé de mieux que notre humble Université pour le rendre plus discret. Une idée farfelue, n'est-ce pas ?, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour critiquer notre politique intérieure. J'aimerai que vous le preniez sous votre aile, Charles. Vous parlez allemand et vous êtes un homme de confiance. Et puis, je suis certain que vous et Monsieur Lehnsherr vous entendrez à merveille.</p>
<p>Il n’eut pas réellement le temps de nier, de repousser la proposition, qui tenait de toute manière plus de l’ordre. L'inconnu s’était déjà levé de son siège, et Charles pu clairement le détailler du regard, de son pantalon à pinces sombre à sa chemise blanche rendue légèrement transparente par la neige qui tombait drue au-dehors. L’étudiant avala difficilement sa salive, et eut un instant d'hésitation avant de serrer la main tendue.</p>
<p>- Bezaubert. Ich hoffe, daß sich unsere Zusammenarbeit interessant erweisen wird. (<em>Enchanté. J'espère que notre collaboration se révélera intéressante</em>.).</p>
<p>- Ich habe keinen Grund, daran zu zweifeln, Herr Lensherr. (<em>Je n'ai aucune raison d'en douter, Monsieur Lensherr</em>.)</p>
<p>Son accent anglais sembla faire légèrement sourire l'inconnu, mais, toutefois, celui-ci parut agréablement surpris de le voir manier si bien la langue germanique. Mais, cela, Charles le découvrit en tâtonnant un peu son esprit, pas en lisant les traits de son visage restés incroyablement inexpressifs.</p>
<p>- Nennen Sie mich Erik. (<em>Appelez-moi Erik.</em>).</p>
<p>Charles ne put qu'acquiescer à la demande, un grand sourire béat aux lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer un peu plus fort la main de l'homme dans la sienne.</p>
<p>Faire un peu de place dans sa vie à un homme qu'on connaît à peine, le laisser s'installer dans son petit appartement, et lui donner tout. Absolument tout.</p>
<p>- Betrübt habe ich wirklich nicht, hatte Zeit einzuordnen. (<em>Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de ranger.</em>).</p>
<p>Charles, rougissant, se jeta presque sur une chaussette sale qui traînait près du canapé, tentant de la cacher sous celui-ci d'un coup de pied, sans succès. Il perçut le sourire amusé de l'allemand et sa gêne s'accentua encore, faisant luire son visage déjà rouge. L'autre homme passa son regard sur la pièce, un peu petite, certes, mais fort agréable. Il posa un sac de petite taille, contenant le peu d'affaires qu'il avait pu prendre avant sa fuite, sur le parquet et avança lentement vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, regardant le soleil se coucher derrière les toits blancs de neige.</p>
<p>- Ce n'est rien. C'est parfait ainsi.</p>
<p>Il entendit un brusque fracas derrière lui, et se retourna pour voir que l'anglais, les bras précédemment encombrés d'objets et de vêtements traînant auparavant çà et là de l'appartement, venait de lâcher son précieux fardeau. Il semblait si abasourdi que l'allemand ne put que lui envoyer un sourire goguenard pour toute moquerie.</p>
<p>- Mais … vous parlez anglais !</p>
<p>- Voilà une réflexion des plus intelligentes, apparemment tu n'es pas à Oxford pour rien. Et, tu peux me tutoyer. Et m'appeler par mon prénom. Je sais bien que nous avons quelques années de différence, mais franchement, je ne suis pas non plus mon père ...</p>
<p>Il eut un sourire tordu et un rire sans joie à cette pensée. Charles frissonna, un peu refroidi par les paroles de l'homme, et se baissa pour ramasser les affaires qu'il venait de lâcher, les remettant difficilement en un équilibre précaire entre ses bras. Il sursauta légèrement quand Erik apparut à ses côtés, le visage de nouveau impassible, le regardant de toute sa taille s'atteler à la tâche. Légèrement gêné, l'anglais se redressa brusquement, chancelant, et dû se retenir à la veste de l'autre homme pour ne pas tomber sur lui.</p>
<p>Je suis sûr que tu vois où je veux en venir.</p>
<p>Tu l'as toujours su, au plus profond de toi-même.</p>
<p>Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, Charles sombra dans les prunelles grisées de son vis-à-vis, tombant dans le chaos de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs.</p>
<p>Ce qu'il y vit ? Le noir le plus complet. La douleur, la terreur, le désir de vengeance. Il vit le père d'Erik, il le vit se détourner de sa famille, il le vit dénigrer tous ses idéaux pour rejoindre une cause qu'il croyait juste. Il le vit en uniforme nazi, saluant Hitler lors d'un congrès, intimant à son fils, présent à ses côtés, de l'imiter.</p>
<p>Il vit des hommes emmener une femme, le visage creusé par l'anxiété et les larmes, mais le sourire empli d'espoir aux lèvres, alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard vers ses trois enfants dissimulés aux yeux des soldats. Il vit un ami être abattu de sang froid dans les rues de Düsseldorf, la nuque exposée aux balles, face plaquée contre une vitrine de magasin. Il vit les rangs de l'armée allemande. Il vit les complots contre le chef nazi échouer un à un. Il vit plusieurs femmes serrées dans des embrassades chaleureuses. Plusieurs hommes également. Il vit la fraternité et la camaraderie des résistants. Il vit une jeune fille d'à peine quinze ans se faire tabasser par des soldats nazis en pleine rue, sans que personne ne réagisse, sous les yeux de son petit frère meurtri et désemparé.</p>
<p>Charles vit et comprit. D'un étrange réflexe, il agrippa la main de l'allemand, les larmes pressées derrières ses yeux bleus étincelants, et la serra fort dans la sienne, comme pour se rattacher à une réalité tangible.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?</p>
<p>Le ton menaçant, froid, mots évacués entre une mâchoire crispée, le figea. Charles hoqueta face à son geste irréfléchi, et se recula prestement de quelques pas, cherchant à s'enfuir face à la colère de l’homme. Mais, Erik maintint une pression constante sur leurs mains réunies, l'empêchant de se dérober à son regard.</p>
<p>- Je suis … je … Excusez-moi, Monsieur Lehnsherr, excusez-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.</p>
<p>La pièce vibrait. Ce fut, en premier lieu, la sensation qui transperça les pensées confuses de Charles. Ses yeux se détachèrent de ceux de l'autre homme et, intrigué, anxieux, il tourna le regard vers les alentours. </p>
<p>Les objets bougeaient. Le métal s'animait.</p>
<p>Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il ne put retenir une exclamation à la fois surprise et terrorisée. Il accentua, sans le vouloir, la pression qu'avait sa main sur celle de l'allemand.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que … ?</p>
<p>Les paroles moururent dans sa gorge. Les yeux de Lehnsherr brillaient d'un éclat électrisant, terrifiant. Il avait l'air fou. Désespéré.</p>
<p>En un instant, les objets reprirent leur place initiale, retombant sur le sol, quittant leur étrange gravité. Charles cru un instant que son cœur allait exploser. La tension était si forte, l'envie si pressante. Les yeux sombres de l'homme ne se détachaient pas des siens, et le télépathe le vit se pencher légèrement vers lui, comme s'il souhaitait le dominer de sa hauteur, l'écraser sous son regard si lourd de sens et de vie, sous toutes les implications que leur posture prenait désormais.</p>
<p>Et l'allemand sourit. Ce n'était pas tendre, ni amusant, juste un sourire d'un prédateur à sa proie, comme une envie d'en finir, comme l'impression que le Monde s'arrêtait sous ses pieds et sur son axe, comme si ses entrailles se nouaient dans son ventre. Il se pencha vers lui, et Charles retint un instant son souffle, fermant les yeux dans l'expectative, attendant que quelque chose se fasse. Le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa nuque, le pavillon de son oreille, fut une drogue amère et doucereuse dont il aurait aimé profiter à l'infini.</p>
<p>- Tu es bien plus intéressant que prévu, Charles Xavier. J'ai toujours adoré les surprises.</p>
<p>Et, oh !, non, le gémissement éhonté et un peu surpris qui sortit de sa gorge n’aurait jamais pu être feint, ni commandé. De même que le rire un peu moqueur qui suivit, et manqua de faire perdre toute notion de décence à un Charles qui n’en revenait pas d’avoir trouvé – enfin, encore ! – un autre mutant.</p>
<p>Et, au diable, vraiment, si Logan finissait par le tuer pour tout cela. Son petit-ami allait le dépecer vivant quand il apprendrait ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Ce qui avait failli se passer, plutôt.</p>
<p>Charles se souvenait de ce jeune homme un peu plus âgé qu'il avait longuement aimé. Un étudiant, comme lui, une tête brûlée, un passionné qui l’avait attrapé dans ses filets et plus jamais laissé repartir, qui n’avait pas peur des rumeurs et des regards, qui n’hésitaient jamais vraiment à lui tenir la main lorsqu’il en avait le plus besoin. </p>
<p>Charles se souvenait de son regard sévère et coléreux, de ses poings serrés dans sa chemise alors qu'il l’avait plaqué contre le mur de briques. Il se souvenait lui avoir brisé le cœur, lui avoir dit que tout irait bien, que de toute façon leur histoire ne mènerait à rien de plus, à rien de bien.</p>
<p>Quelques semaines après l’incident et la rupture, Logan s'engageait dans l'armée anglaise. Pilote émérite, il fut tué lors d'un raid aérien, un an plus tard. Charles se souvenait avoir porté quelques fleurs sur sa tombe décorée au lendemain de son enterrement, avoir tout fait pour éviter le regard lourd de sens de sa mère éplorée. Tout était de sa faute.</p>
<p>Comment pouvait-on détruire tant de vies sans même s'en rendre compte ?</p>
<p>Erik l'avait transpercé du regard lorsqu'il était rentré ce soir-là, le soir de cette dispute et rupture, trempé jusqu'à l'os. Logan lui avait laissé une lèvre légèrement fendue lorsqu’il avait appris que Charles le quittait pour un autre. Pour un putain de facho. Un enfoiré de boche. C'était un vague secret de polichinelle : personne ne devait connaître la présence d'Erik dans ces murs, mais, étrangement, tout le monde semblait être au courant.</p>
<p>Erik s'était levé du canapé et avait passé une main sous son menton, brusquement, inspectant la blessure d'où s'écoulait quelques gouttes carmines. Charles avait grimacé, tentant d'échapper aux mains de l'allemand. Le regard de l'homme s’était fait noir, mauvais.</p>
<p>- Je vais le tuer.</p>
<p>- Erik, s'il te plait ...</p>
<p>Combien de temps cela pouvait-il faire ? Depuis combien de temps Erik était-il entré dans sa vie ? Charles ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Toutes ces pensées, ces souvenirs, étaient comme des ébauches d'un passé révolu, d'une toute autre vie.</p>
<p>Erik n'était pas sorti ce soir-là, il n'était pas allé à la rencontre d'un Logan meurtri et au cœur brisé. Parce que Charles avait passé une main sur sa nuque et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout avait commencé ainsi.</p>
<p>Tu te souviens maintenant.</p>
<p>Erik avait vingt-trois ans. Son père avait été un fervent partisan d'Adolf Hitler, un SS respecté, violent et impitoyable. Le cerveau lavé par l'idéologie nationale-socialiste, il n'avait pas dit un mot lorsqu'un matin les SS avaient emmenés ses beaux-parents et sa femme. Des Juifs non-pratiquants, à peine au courant de leurs origines. Comme leurs enfants. Il fit néanmoins en sorte de protéger ces derniers, à condition qu'ils respectent les nouvelles règles de la maisonnée. </p>
<p>La sœur aînée d'Erik s'y refusa. Elle fut jetée dehors. En 1939, elle fut retrouvée morte dans les rues de Düsseldorf, battue à mort, amaigrie par la faim, méconnaissable. </p>
<p>Erik était passé des Jeunesses Hitlériennes jusqu'à l'armée allemande. Il était entré dans la résistance dès le début de la guerre, dégoûté par les agissements de son propre pays, une haine profonde envers son père ancrée dans le cœur. Sa mère avait disparue, et malgré ses recherches, il n'avait jamais réussi à la retrouver. Il se contentait donc de veiller sur son jeune frère, dix-sept ans, perdu et ardant, qui souhaitait se révolter contre le monde entier à chaque seconde, qui n'avait cure des autres, qui n'avait aucune conscience des dangers qu'il encourait à chaque minute.</p>
<p>Erik se trouvait en Angleterre pour trois raisons, trois choix que Charles ne découvrit que bien plus tard : une de ses missions avait capotée. Il était Sergent, était déployé en France depuis un moment, et la résistance souhaitait avoir accès à des plans – Charles n'avait jamais réussi à faire cracher le morceau à l'allemand sur la nature de ces derniers, il se doutait juste qu'ils devaient être d'une importance capitale. -, qu'il avait réussi à voler, certes, mais son supérieur avait émis des doutes quant à sa crédibilité. Il avait filé à la première permission acquise. Depuis, un membre bien plus influent que lui dans la hiérarchie le couvrait, prétextant un quelconque rétablissement dans une clinique Suisse. Histoire qu'il puisse revenir en Allemagne plus tard, si besoin. </p>
<p>La deuxième raison était la mort de son père, tué dans un attentat. Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment. Cela ne l'avait pas peiné plus que cela, mais, cela signifiait surtout une augmentation de ses responsabilités et, surtout, la perte d'une partie de sa couverture. Son père avait toujours réussit à cacher ses origines juives aux autorités, chose bien pratique – pas qu'il dénigrait ses origines, bien au contraire – lorsqu’on essayait d'infiltrer les rangs nazis pour la résistance. </p>
<p>Et, la troisième était la disparition de son petit-frère. Envolé, sans laisser de traces, à la sortie du lycée. Erik avait cherché partout, avait fait appel à tous les contacts qu'il connaissait, mais rien, pas un seul indice.</p>
<p>Ah, si. Peut-être quelque chose. La Pologne. La Pologne et ses « camps de travail et de réinsertion pour les juifs ». C'est comme cela qu'ils les appelaient. Est-ce que c'était pour cela qu'Erik n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde quand on lui avait proposé cette mission, celle d'aller sur les traces de ces convois, d'user de son rang dans l'armée pour découvrir où tout cela pouvait mener ?</p>
<p>Bien sûr.</p>
<p>Tout s'était déroulé ainsi.</p>
<p>Les lèvres d'Erik sur les siennes, dans son cou, laissant des marques derrière leur passage, preuves que tout n'avait pas été qu'un rêve, qu'une illusion. Sa voix contre son oreille, grave et rêche, l'accent omniprésent et doucereux, qui ne cessait de lui rappeler que, désormais, tout irait bien.</p>
<p>Les mêmes mots, des mois plus tard, sur le quai d'une gare. Les derniers mots avant de disparaître dans le néant.</p>
<p>Charles jeta sa cigarette sur le sol. D'un coup de talon, il l'écrasa. Il passa une main sur son uniforme, partiellement couvert de boue, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Le Major Winters leva à peine les yeux quand il pénétra dans la tente, s'arrêtant devant lui au garde à vous, l'esprit encore empli des souvenirs et des précédents émois et scènes vécues.</p>
<p>- Major, je ...</p>
<p>- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, Sergent. Repos.</p>
<p>Charles fronça les sourcils, croisant le regard bleuté de son vis-à-vis et supérieur. Sa décision n'avait été prise que très récemment. Personne ne pouvait être au courant.</p>
<p>- Vous voulez vous rendre en Pologne. Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là, Sergent, je connais mes hommes mieux que personne, vous encore peut-être plus. Vous êtes spécial, Xavier, votre parcours l'est tout autant, et je sais que vous vous êtes surtout engagé pour retrouver quelqu'un qui vous est cher. Je ne ferai aucun commentaire là-dessus, je ne pense pas être en droit de vous juger. J'ai donc prévenu le haut commandement et ils vous accordent la permission de vous rendre avec quelques autres soldats dans la division Russe qui s'occupe de la libération de la Pologne, et notamment des camps tels que ceux-ci. C'est bien cela qui vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>Il hocha la tête, croyant à peine sa chance. Erik, retrouver Erik. L'espoir se touchait presque du doigt.</p>
<p>- Major, je ne saurai comment vous remercier ...</p>
<p>L'homme eut un faible sourire au coin des lèvres. Il secoua légèrement la tête et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur les plans posés sur la table, spécifiant par ce geste que la conversation était terminée.</p>
<p>- Retrouvez-le, Sergent. Je pense que c'est le plus important.</p>
<p>Il salua de nouveau et sortit de la tente, un regain d'énergie au corps. Le ciel allemand était brumeux et gris. C'était le printemps. Charles prit une profonde inspiration. L'air était chargé d'électricité. La Pologne n'était pas si loin. La fin était proche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Buchenwald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tous !</p>
<p>Une très joyeuse année à vous tous/toutes ! En espérant qu'elle soit meilleure que la précédente (c'est mal parti), et vous apporte autant de bonheur que de repos (on y croit !). </p>
<p><strong>Petites informations</strong> : Ce chapitre commence à regorger de petites recherches (le 1 entre parenthèses, explications en note de fin). Je vais régulièrement ajouter des petites notes de fin pour appuyer mon propos et vous éclairer sur certaines choses (si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà). Charles s'aventure dans un deuxième camp de concentration, cette fois-ci bien plus connu que le premier. De nouveaux personnages sont introduits, toujours de l'univers X-Men. La plupart feront surtout de la figuration (petite fic à petits chapitres, je dois faire des choix). Les fautes grammaticales et de vocabulaire de cette partie, pour le personnage du soldat russe de ce chapitre, sont tout à fait normales : l'homme converse en anglais, vraisemblablement, comme Charles, et n'est pas bilingue. J'ai préféré représenter cette manière de parler de cette façon. </p>
<p>Encore et toujours, si vous êtes un crack en Histoire et repérez des erreurs, merci de me les transmettre : je marche toujours sur des œufs lorsque je tente d'écrire sur des sujets si délicats, et je déteste être à côté de la plaque. J'ai fais beaucoup de recherches pour cette fic, mais il se peut que je sois passée à côté de quelque chose. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si cela est le cas ;)</p>
<p>Très bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Weimar, Allemagne.<br/>Avril 1945.</strong>
</p>
<p>Il existait des dizaines de camps de concentration et d'extermination en Pologne et en Allemagne. Charles n'aurait pas même pu tous les citer. Au fur et à mesure que leur convoi enchaînait les villes et les plaines, il put très vite s'en rendre compte.</p>
<p>Les brasiers animaient les villes, la recherche active des morts et des disparus rythmait les journées, les enterrements massifs forçaient la population à se lever tôt et à se coucher tard. L'Europe était défigurée, anéantie. </p>
<p>Charles se demanda un instant si l'Angleterre, si malmenée par les bombardements, ressemblait désormais à cette même chose : une terre aride, flamboyante, noyée sous des flots de sang et de larmes. L'idée le pétrifia d'effroi.</p>
<p>Il pensa un instant à sa sœur adoptive, Raven, restée en Angleterre. Il la rêva sous sa forme blonde, serveuse dans un bar du centre-ville de Londres, aussi enjouée et rieuse qu'avant-guerre. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Bien sûr, s'il y avait eu un accident, il en aurait été averti. Quant aux autres membres de sa famille … si sa mère n'était pas morte d'une absorption massive d'alcool et que son beau-père ne s'était pas encore enfuit avec une femme plus jeune, il pouvait se sentir rassuré.</p>
<p>Alors, il pensa à Erik. Il pensa à tous ces hommes qui déambulaient près des convois, pantins glaçants et glacés, sans vie aucune. Il pensa à tous ces gens et sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine.</p>
<p>Les camps étaient presque tous libérés. Tous ceux qui étaient connus, du moins. Pologne, Allemagne, Autriche, Tchécoslovaquie. Des dizaines et des dizaines de terrains vagues où déambulaient les morts-vivants, évitant sans même leur jeter un regard ceux qui étaient restés à terre.</p>
<p>C'est peut-être ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à Buchenwald. Leur rendez-vous avec la division Russe ne devait pas se faire avant plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, mais les autres avaient voulus jeter un œil. Un œil sur quoi ? Le camp venait à peine d'être libéré par l'armée américaine. Des tentes enfermaient les rescapés, les protégeaient des soldats curieux, de la réalité du monde. Ils étaient placés sous la surveillance de l'armée russe, arrivée sur place peu après, et Charles avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi tous ces pauvres gens étaient encore ici, et non pas dans des trains en partance pour leur pays d'origine. (1)</p>
<p>Le camp, lui, ressemblait à un géant de bois et d'Enfer qui tombait en ruines et qui sombrait sous la boue de ce printemps pluvieux. Les barbelés avaient été coupés, les miradors étaient occupés par des soviétiques goguenards, les baraques étaient branlantes. En bas, un peu plus loin, des prisonniers de guerre allemands effectuaient une petite promenade de santé et échangeaient des plaisanteries et des cigarettes. Le sang de Charles ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines en les voyant. Il parvint pourtant à revenir à la raison, desserrant sa prise sur son arme. Ils n'avaient pas tués Erik. Erik ne pouvait pas être là.</p>
<p>La chose qui l'ébahit le plus fut certainement l'étendue titanesque de cette machine de mort. Combien de prisonniers pouvait contenir ce camp ? Combien de personnes avaient été retenues prisonnières dans cet endroit ? « 250 000 », lui souffla la jeune recrue Cassidy. Un peu jeune, mais l'esprit vif. Pas assez préparé et mature pour voir toutes les atrocités qui allaient suivre.</p>
<p>Buchenwald était un mouroir, un abattoir. Les corps s'amoncelaient en des piles dangereusement instables, qu'importe l'endroit où l'on pouvait poser le regard, et les notables de Weimar, ville la plus proche, suaient sang et eau depuis plus de deux semaines pour ensevelir chaque corps dans la terre. Les femmes, filles, épouses, veuves, sœurs, mères de nazis pleuraient devant les corps putrides. Les hommes, partisans, frères, fils, et même tous ceux capables de se servir d'une pelle, étaient de la partie aussi, mais gardaient leurs larmes dans leurs cœurs déjà trop ulcérés par l'horreur.</p>
<p>Charles marcha près d'eux. Il eut envie de vomir en croisant le regard ouvert de l'un de ces corps sans vie, de l'une de ses victimes sans nom. Et si c'était Erik ? Et s'il le retrouvait ainsi, perdu dans une montagne de corps emmêlés, mort depuis des jours, des semaines ? Et s'il ne retrouvait de lui que sa peau tendue sur des os saillants, que ses yeux – oh non, pas ses yeux, pas ceux qui l'avaient engloutis, pas ceux qui l'avaient si profondément noyé dans l'être le plus parfait au monde – ouverts et éteints, perdus sur un monde fantasque et improbable ?</p>
<p>- Lehnsherr. Erik Lehnsherr. Vingt-neuf ans, dans les un mètre quatre-vingts, brun, yeux …</p>
<p>- Juif ?</p>
<p>Charles serra les dents, les lèvres, les poings. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur se serra également. Alors, il n'y avait que cela qui les intéressaient, n'est-ce pas ? Juif ou non juif ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? </p>
<p>Le Russe, assit derrière le bureau de chêne de l'ancien chef nazi du camp, releva les yeux de sa liste et lui adressa un sourire compatissant sous sa moustache en brosse. Il tapota la liste du doigt et, d'un geste de la main, montra la pile qui s'entassait derrière lui. Des noms, comme des indices, comme des témoignages, comme des testaments. Charles devint plus pâle encore, si cela fut possible.</p>
<p>- Beaucoup de noms, camarade. Listes selon rang du prisonnier.</p>
<p>- Très bien, oui, il est juif. Juif allemand.</p>
<p>Le Russe le dévisagea un instant, impassible. Puis, il cracha quelques mots russes dans sa moustache et entreprit de rechercher le nom donné dans un tas branlant de listes. Charles attendit un peu, l'angoisse au ventre. Enfin, l'homme se redressa, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau et en sortit une vieille pipe, qu'il bourra de tabac avant de l'allumer, sous les yeux fiévreux d'impatience de l'anglais. Lorsqu'un nuage de fumée vint finalement l'encercler, il se leva, fixant ses yeux dans ceux du soldat.</p>
<p>- Ami à vous ?</p>
<p>- On peut dire ça comme ça.</p>
<p>- Année d'entrée ?</p>
<p>- Comment voulez-vous que … J'en sais rien, 1943 ou 1944 ?</p>
<p>Le Russe hocha négativement la tête, marmonnant encore entre ses dents. Il se rassit et toussa une volute de fumée que Charles dissipa d'un geste vif et anxieux.</p>
<p>- Alors ? Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? Est-ce qu'il est … vous savez ?</p>
<p>-P as de juif allemand appelé Lehnsherr dans années-là. Mais, 1938, déportée Magda Lehnsherr, juive allemande.</p>
<p>Charles s'arrêta un instant, oublia un peu le soulagement qui avait fait vibrer son cœur. Magda Lehnsherr. Est-ce que c'était bien la mère d'Erik, celle qui avait été trahie par son mari et emmenée sous les yeux de ses enfants ? Il se concentra un instant, posa deux doigts sur sa tempe afin de retrouver une pratique désormais plus si courante. Oui, voilà. Les souvenirs d'Erik étaient des symboles lumineux et gravés dans son esprit ankylosé. Magda, c'était bien son prénom.</p>
<p>- Vous possédez une photographie, ou quelques renseignements de plus sur elle ?</p>
<p>- Camarade, pas agence de renseignement ici. Nazis rien à foutre des prisonniers. 1938 est année des premières rafles allemandes, si ça peut aider.</p>
<p>D'accord. Il avait une vague réminiscence d'un appel sous les drapeaux peu après que la mère d'Erik ait été emmenée. Le jeune allemand était entré dans l'armée, dans la résistance, quelque temps après que sa mère eut disparue. L'élément déclencheur. Peut-être que si le père n'avait pas été aussi fervent et idiot, Erik aurait été comme les autres : un parfait petit soldat, un passionné de la cause nationale-socialiste. Il en frissonna d'effroi.</p>
<p>- D'accord. Merci.</p>
<p>Magda Lehnsherr avait atterrie ici, en un jour de juin 1938, bien avant le début de la guerre, bien avant que les camps de concentration ne deviennent des camps d'épuration des races inférieures. Elle n'avait pas dû bien comprendre, et Charles soupçonnait même qu'elle avait dû user du nom de son mari, prétextant qu'il y avait une erreur, qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici puisque l'homme qu'elle avait épousée était un nazi respecté. On avait dû lui rire au nez. Elle avait peut-être finie par comprendre que c'était l'homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé qui l'avait fait  plonger en Enfer.</p>
<p>Charles ne pouvait imaginer l'effroi, la terreur. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ce qu'on devait éprouver à arriver dans ces wagons imprégnés de sueur et d'urine, à se voir dépouillé de tous ses biens personnels, de toute sa personnalité propre, à se voir parqué dans ces frêles baraques de bois, sujettes au froid et au vent, si proche des autres que l'on en devenait malade.</p>
<p>La mère d'Erik avait été ici, un jour. Un matin, un wagon, un petit et léger wagon de fer, pas totalement empli, était arrivé ici, et avait déposé les premiers morts. Ils ne devaient pas être nombreux, quelques centaines sûrement, pas plus, et n'avaient certainement pas compris. Certes, les conditions ne devaient pas être pareilles. Charles n'en savait rien, à vrai dire. Avant que le massacre ne devienne industriel, peut-être que la haine était moins forte, plus vivable ? Il imaginait cela, des conditions qui allaient se durcir avec le temps, des ordres qui allaient devenir plus glaçants au fur et à mesure. Les camps avaient grossis avec le nombre plus élevé de prisonniers, alors peut-être n'étaient-ils au début que des prisons, pour finalement finir en machines de mort, en des rouages incompressibles et inévitables, qui broyaient absolument tout sur leur passage.</p>
<p>Magda, selon les rapports, était morte peu de temps après la déclaration de guerre de la France et de l'Angleterre à l'Allemagne. Cause de la mort inconnue, comme pour les trois quarts des prisonniers décédés recensés. Ce n'était pas étrange. Il était noté dans les rapports que les conditions du camp s'étaient renforcés lors de cette période.</p>
<p>Ils reprirent la route le jour même. Charles ne pouvait plus rester là, de toute façon. La pression était trop forte. L'envie de mettre une balle dans le premier crâne nazi qui passerait l'était également. Assis à l'arrière de ce camion branlant, Cassidy, - Sean de son prénom, comme il l'avait appris peu de temps auparavant - avait le regard fuyant, la mâchoire serrée. Il était irlandais, mais vivait en Angleterre depuis son enfance. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée comme son père l'avait fait des années auparavant. Il avait été tué au combat, lors du Débarquement en Normandie, et Sean avait décidé de s'engager pour cela aussi.</p>
<p>Charles regarda autour de lui. De chaque côté, des hommes plus ou moins âgés. Tous là pour des raisons plus ou moins diverses. Le fils qui cherchait à renouveler la gloire du père. L'homme qui avait tout perdu et qui n’était là que pour la vengeance. Les jeunes gens à peine sortis de l'école, engagés pour l'honneur, engagés contre leur gré, terrorisés et presque déjà morts, traumatisés par ce qu'ils avaient pu voir. Et lui, celui qui n'était là que pour retrouver quelque chose.</p>
<p>Il n'était pas le seul dans le même cheminement. Certains autour de lui recherchaient la raison, l'espoir, la vengeance, la paix. D'autres, comme le Sergent Summers, plus jeune que lui de quelques années, recherchaient un proche. Scott Summers, jeune frère du Sergent Alex Summers, était en voyage d'étude en France lors de la déclaration de guerre. Il avait continué à donner des nouvelles, mais n’avait pas voulu rentrer tout de suite, préférant rester à Paris, le danger n'étant pas imminent, à l’époque. Il avait disparu quelques mois plus tard, sans laisser de traces.</p>
<p>Charles n'était pas le seul, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Réaction égoïste de sa part, mais pouvoir se dire qu'il n'était pas la seule personne de ce convoi à penser retrouver quelqu'un au bout de la route était rassurant.</p>
<p>Avec un peu de chance, de Scott Summers ou d'Erik Lehnsherr, l'un des deux serait encore vivant.</p>
<p>Pourtant, bien que leur but était commun, Charles et Alex ne s'étaient jamais adressés un mot. Le jeune anglais avait juste découvert tout cela en usant de son don sur l'américain. En fait, Charles n'avait jamais réellement communiqué avec ses comparses. Certes, il avait développé quelques sentiments d'amitié et de confiance avec certains d'entre eux, notamment ceux qu'il côtoyait depuis le début, mais leurs mots n'avaient jamais effleurés les sujets essentiels.</p>
<p>- On envoie des troupes dans le Pacifique. Paraît que ça chauffe encore là-bas. La moitié de notre compagnie serait volontaire, à croire qu'ils n'en ont pas encore eut assez …</p>
<p>Si Charles releva les yeux, ce ne fut que pour croiser le regard bleu et fuyant du jeune Cassidy. Sa voix était tremblante, et Charles savait qu'il se cachait derrière ses cartes pour ne pas montrer le tic compulsif qui agitait sa lèvre supérieure. Près d'eux, Alex ne fit que hausser les épaules et posa une carte sur la pile, les traits sereins.</p>
<p>- La plupart sont faits pour se battre. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Cassidy, tu n'étais pas là, mais je peux t'assurer que les choses que nous avons pu voir, dans les Ardennes, sur ces plages françaises, ont réussis à faire de certains d'entre nous des assoiffés de sang et d'horreur.</p>
<p>Le regard du jeune Sean passa de ce grand blond élancé, glacial, au visage incertain du jeune télépathe. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par l'entrée du Caporal MacCoy, qui les salua et s'installa près d'eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.</p>
<p>- Regardez ce que j'ai pu piquer à ces idiots de communistes. Une bonne vieille vodka venue tout droit des terres gelées.</p>
<p>Il posa la bouteille sur la table, et la déboucha, assez fier de son larcin. Immédiatement, les traits de Sean se détendirent. Il ria un peu, assèna une tape dans le dos du jeune Hank, de quelques années seulement son ainé, le félicitant chaleureusement.</p>
<p>- Belle trouvaille, Doc. Alors, c'est ça qu'on vous apprend à l'école de médecine apparemment ?</p>
<p>Hank MacCoy ria un peu et servit tout le monde, sans distinction, et ils trinquèrent, oubliant un instant la guerre qui les avait détruits, et qui n'en finirait peut-être jamais.</p>
<p>Charles et Alex se regardèrent, et leurs yeux mirent plus de temps à se détacher, à en revenir à une calme indifférence. Sans vraiment en être clairement certains, ils savaient. Dehors, quelqu'un les attendait peut-être. Ou était sûrement déjà mort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 – Il faut savoir que Buchenwald a bien été libéré par l'armée américaine, mais que, le camp se trouvant dans la zone d'occupation soviétique, il a immédiatement été remis aux autorités russes. De ce fait, beaucoup de prisonniers n'ont pas pu regagner immédiatement leur pays, et ont dû rester un certain temps dans des tentes installées là, directement sur le site du camp et aux alentours, le temps d'être questionnés et remis sur pieds.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Psychomachie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tous !</p>
<p>J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bienvenue pour ce quatrième chapitre !</p>
<p><strong>Petites informations</strong> : Quelques nouvelles petites informations en pied de page, n'hésitez pas à aller les consulter. Ce chapitre est surtout concentré autour d'Alex et Charles, et leur relation. Le discours d'Alex peut parfois paraitre dur, j'en suis désolée, je souhaitais simplement représenter l'homophobie latente très présente au milieu du XXe siècle. Alex sera très souvent amené à penser ou dire des choses qui vous donneront envie de le secouer ou le frapper, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il finira par évoluer ^^.</p>
<p>Encore et toujours, si vous êtes un crack en Histoire et repérez des erreurs, merci de me les transmettre : je marche toujours sur des œufs lorsque je tente d'écrire sur des sujets si délicats, et je déteste être à côté de la plaque. J'ai fais beaucoup de recherches pour cette fic, mais il se peut que je sois passée à côté de quelque chose. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si cela est le cas ;)</p>
<p>Très bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Quelque part au Sud de Weimar.<br/>Avril 1945.</strong>
</p>
<p>- Xavier !</p>
<p>L'anglais releva les yeux de son carnet, laissant la pointe de son stylo effleurer le papier. Il haussa les sourcils face au souffle haletant du soldat qui se présenta face à lui, à son visage rouge, suant à grosses gouttes. </p>
<p>L'homme, dont l'insigne portait le blason américain de rigueur, s'appuya un instant contre le rebord du lit de métal, faisant dangereusement tanguer la structure et râler l'homme qui dormait au-dessus de Charles et cria, tout en se redressant, que certains, ici, dormaient encore. Trop tard : le dortoir  était déjà éveillé et très attentif. Pas tous les jours qu'un Yankee – officier de communication, de plus - se pointait en braillant, un papier dans ses mains moites, aussi pressé et paniqué que s'il avait eu Hitler même au cul.</p>
<p>- C'est moi.</p>
<p>Il passa ses jambes sur le côté du lit, resta assis néanmoins. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un vrai lit, alors que lui et ses comparses étaient passés de garnisons russes en garnisons américaines, de camps abandonnés, de villages en ruines, sans rien trouver d'autre où s'abriter que les toits défoncés, croulant de poussières sous la chaleur déjà étouffante de cette fin de mois d'avril. Il tenait à rester assis aussi longtemps qu'on puisse le lui permettre. Un luxe qu'il ne s'était plus permis depuis bien longtemps.</p>
<p>Le soldat ne s'en formalisa pas. Il reprit lentement son souffle, enleva son casque, s'essuya le visage dégoulinant de sueur avec un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche. Puis, finalement, il tendit la lettre qu’il tenait en main à l'anglais un peu intrigué, face à ses compères qui fantasmaient déjà sur ce billet impromptu.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Xavier ? Ne me dis pas qu’ils te renvoient chez toi ?</p>
<p>L'anglais resta silencieux. Il prit la lettre, mais n'eut pas besoin de la lire. Dès qu'il avait frôlé la main du soldat, il avait su, vu. Les autres soldats les entourant semblèrent tous un peu surpris en le voyant pâlir et tressaillir, si bien que Alex finit par se lever, venant lui arracher le papier des mains sans plus de cérémonie.</p>
<p>Charles ne dit rien, abasourdi, peut-être un peu terrifié. Le Sergent la parcouru une fois. Sa mâchoire se serra, et il tourna son regard impassible vers l'anglais immobile. Puis, il posa ses yeux sur les visages anxieux et interrogateurs qui les dévisageaient. </p>
<p>Le Caporal Hank McCoy, Sean Cassidy, Robert Drake – un bleu, fraichement débarqué, qui montrait à quiconque osait l'approcher les dizaines de photos de sa fiancée restée au pays, Malicia, qu'il possédait sur lui -, de ceux qu'il connaissait bien. Américains, débarqués après la Normandie et les Ardennes, pas même issus des mêmes divisions. Ils étaient donc cinq. Cinq cinglés qui avaient acceptés de continuer la guerre, de se balader un peu plus loin dans les terres européennes, pour des raisons aussi diverses qu'incongrues.</p>
<p>Alex les respectait. McCoy, même s'il se moquait souvent de lui, était un type assez brillant, un vrai petit génie qui aurait été plus à son aise dans un laboratoire plutôt que sur un champ de bataille. Jamais le jeune sergent n'aurait pu le lui avouer, trop fier pour se rabaisser à le complimenter, quand se moquer de sa maladresse était plus simple.</p>
<p>Cassidy était un peu comme son frère. En fait, il ressemblait un peu à Scott – bordel, penser à lui faisait vraiment un mal de chien. Il était aussi dynamique et sans peur à l'extérieur, que fragile et frêle à l'intérieur. Comme son petit frère. Une fausse tête brûlée. De plus, ils avaient à peu près le même âge. Alex n'arrivait pas même à se moquer de lui, à lui hurler dessus quand il faisait une énormité – contrairement à ce qu'il aurait dû faire, il était tout de même son supérieur. L'idée était impossible. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop.</p>
<p>Drake l'agaçait prodigieusement mais, cette innocence qui le caractérisait et ne le quittait jamais était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour leur petit groupe ulcéré par l'horreur. Tous, même quelque peu indifférents face à ses histoires, pouvaient rester des heures à l'écouter parler de sa petite-amie, de son Texas natal, de ses sorties au cinéma, de la météo. Il était un naïf conscient. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très malin, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas seulement qu'une faiblesse.</p>
<p>Et puis, il y avait Charles Xavier. Dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas réellement su comment le juger. Ils s'étaient côtoyés dans les Ardennes, voisins de « trou », et Alex l'admirait un peu, parce qu'il avait été là, pendant le débarquement en Normandie, contrairement à lui. Xavier avait tout vu, tout fait, et en était sorti indemne. Il avait vu ses frères d'armes tomber, il avait dû voir bien plus d'horreurs que le jeune sergent ne pouvait même l'imaginer. </p>
<p>Pourtant, - et c'était certainement là où reposait toute son admiration secrète - il était d'une … normalité affligeante. </p>
<p>Alex en avait vu des soldats, vétérans de Normandie, des Ardennes, péter les plombs, changer du tout au tout, se transformer en des zombies sans vie, en des meurtriers implacables. Xavier, lui, semblait presque irréel dans ce chaos. Et, Alex savait peut-être pourquoi. </p>
<p>Il avait perdu quelque chose, quelqu'un, pendant la guerre, et il était à sa recherche. Tout comme lui. Cette chose, un être cher, leur permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau, d'éviter l'effondrement, le dérapage. Alex l'admirait pour ses exploits, il le considérait pour leur cause commune.</p>
<p>Sous ses yeux s'étalait une dépêche du Major Winters. Lui et le restant de la Easy Company se complaisaient en Autriche, et il expliquait en quelques lignes qu'on l'avait mis au courant, par un officier de la 45e division d'infanterie de la septième armée américaine, de la libération d'un camp au sud de l'Allemagne, près de Munich. Cela ne l'aurait pas plus intéressé que cela, si du moins n'avait pas été mentionné un nom dans le dialogue qui avait suivi.</p>
<p>L'officier avait mentionné un certain Lensherr, un rescapé d'un camp polonais qui avait survécu aux marches de la mort.</p>
<p>Charles n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Il n'avait pas envie de rire. Des Lensherr, il pouvait y en avoir des centaines. Il avait déjà trop espéré, peut-être, pour aujourd'hui ne plus vraiment y croire. Il sentit le regard d'Alex sur lui comme une lame qui tentait de le traverser de part en part. Il finit par relever des yeux hagards et perdus vers lui.</p>
<p>- C'est peut-être lui, n'est-ce pas ? Celui que tu recherches depuis tout ce temps ?</p>
<p>Charles ne fit qu'acquiescer. Il y croyait à peine. Erik, c'était peut-être son Erik. Somptueux miracle. </p>
<p>Ses jambes cotonneuses le retinrent avec peine, et il effectua des enjambées tremblantes jusqu'au dehors de la tente qu'il occupait avec ses frères d'armes. De l'intérieur, les autres l'entendirent tous sans peine rendre le contenu éparse de ses précédents repas.</p>
<p>Alex soupira. D'une part, il était un peu jaloux que ce soit l'anglais qui ait droit à la bonne nouvelle. De l'autre, savoir qu'il eut été dans un camp et ait survécu aux « marches de la mort » - dont il savait bien peu de choses mais assez pour en comprendre toute l'horreur -, ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : le temps comptait, l'homme devait être en mauvais état, aussi bien physique que psychologique.</p>
<p>- Eh bien, nous y allons, donc ?</p>
<p>Drake, de son œil naïf, le regardait avec une sorte d'espoir fou, mêlé à une excitation que Summers trouva hors de propos et dérangeante. Il renifla de dédain, passa une main sale sur son visage froid et pâle. Il était leur supérieur hiérarchique, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il demanderait la permission d'accompagner Xavier jusqu'à Dachau. Cinq hommes pour un mort-vivant, cela était trop. Le jeune sergent haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Il sortit de leur tente de fortune, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Charles, pâle et ruisselant de sueur, les yeux un peu fous.</p>
<p>- Xavier …</p>
<p>- Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'accompagner ? Tu n'as rien à y gagner.</p>
<p>Summers fut à la fois irrité et surpris face à son ton lugubre. Il ne s'émut pas de sa déduction. Xavier avait toujours eut ce … don, cet instinct qui faisait qu'il savait toujours tout sans jamais à avoir à poser de questions. Cela faisait partie du décor, désormais, et ne le surprenait plus vraiment. Xavier était un être étrange. Il y avait comme du surnaturel dans ses yeux bleus. Et à cause de cela, même s'il éprouvait pour lui du respect, Alex savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais éprouver plus à son propos.</p>
<p>La seule chose chez Charles qui repoussait Summers au point de lui refuser son amitié, c'était cet étrange lien qui l'unissait à cet allemand perdu. Bon Dieu, Alex ne détestait pas les pédés, comme il pouvait bien le dire, mais cela ne devait pas être … normal, n'est-ce pas ? Aimer un autre homme, cela n'était pas normal, pas moral, le curé de la petite église de son quartier le répétait assez souvent comme ça. Il avait un peu de dégoût à savoir Charles de ce bord-là, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais eut confirmation du principal intéressé. Mais, le soldat l'avait épaulé, aidé, était un fin tireur et avait tué peut-être bien plus de nazis que lui-même, ce qui entrainait une certaine dose d'admiration. Et puis, sûrement se trompait-il, un aussi bon soldat ne pouvait pas être une fiotte, c'était impossible.</p>
<p>Tiraillé entre tout cela, le jeune sergent se dit que ce serait un beau geste de l'accompagner jusqu'à Dachau. Il lui montrerait ainsi son intérêt, apprendrait à le connaître mieux et, surtout, découvrirait enfin si ses soupçons étaient justes. S'ils retrouvaient Erik Lehnsherr, il saurait.</p>
<p>Charles eut un pâle sourire, qu'Alex lui rendit. Le jeune américain fut un peu inquiet de voir dans les yeux de son interlocuteur briller une drôle de lueur, comme une flamme incandescente, mais son attention fut bien vite détourner par les mots de son comparse.</p>
<p>- Je ferai mieux d'y aller seul, crois-moi.</p>
<p>- Avec ce que tu risques d'y trouver, il vaut mieux qu'un ami soit présent à tes côtés.</p>
<p>Charles eut envie de rire. Ses entrailles étaient serrées d'un étau destructeur, et il eut un instant l'envie d'enfoncer le long couteau qu'il portait à la ceinture dans l'abdomen du blond incrédule. Il entendait tout, il voyait tout. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour enfouir la haine qui désormais se rappelait à lui, grattait à la porte de sa conscience comme un animal affamé de sang et de chair.</p>
<p>Le premier homme tué, la première balle dans la tête, les jets de sang et l'affaissement du corps. On n'est plus un homme, à peine un animal. Enfouir ce pouvoir sur l'autre, cette rage et cette haine, était un combat constant. Charles en avait vu beaucoup y céder, tuant arbitrairement, cédant à la folie, crevant de joie et d'euphorie sur les champs de bataille et en redemandant toujours. Lui-même avait failli sombrer, au début, après la Normandie, dans les Ardennes, là où la guerre s'était faite plus terrible et glacée.</p>
<p>Cependant, il avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, un don surnaturel qu'il devait à des gènes mutés. La possibilité d'enfouir la moindre chose, de faire taire son esprit et ses pensées et, ainsi, le poison increvable de la rage.</p>
<p>Savoir qu'Alex Summers faisait passer sa curiosité pour une requête amicale lui soulevait le cœur. Mais, pouvait-il réellement lui en vouloir ? Il savait bien, en Angleterre aussi, on ne trouvait pas <em>ça</em> normal (2). Comme partout ailleurs. Charles ne remettait pas en question ce qu'il était, il l'avait bien trop fait par le passé. Il comprenait l'incompréhension, l'incrédulité et la peur de la différence qui poussaient les gens à haïr les homosexuels : c'était dans la nature humaine de détester ce qui était différent. De haïr, par exemple, les juifs, de haïr les tziganes, de haïr les gays.</p>
<p>Oh !, loin l'idée de Charles de faire l'amalgame de tous ces gens. Un homophobe n'était pas un nazi. Il y avait des homophobes tout à fait respectables en ce bas monde, et que Charles admirait beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Cependant, savoir qu'on le haïssait pour ce qu'il était ne le réjouissait pas. Dans ce contexte, dans cette guerre où il en avait presque oublié tout cela, se reprendre en plein visage les soupçons, les à priori, la maladive et cruelle curiosité de ceux qui cherchaient à tout prix à savoir était destructeur.</p>
<p>Il jeta un regard qu'il savait méfiant vers la main tendue par le jeune américain, se demandant s'il devait accepter, s'il devait ainsi prendre le risque d'être jugé. Certes, il avait besoin de quelqu'un. S'il ne retrouvait pas Erik, il savait qu'il s'effondrerait. Si, au contraire, il le retrouvait, il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à le faire sortir du pays. Seul, il n'y arriverait pas et, même s'il n'aurait pas choisi Alex s'il en avait eu le choix, il n'allait pas refuser qu'il se porte volontaire.</p>
<p>Ainsi, il soupira, força ses lèvres à s'étirer d'un sourire fin, et serra la main tendue de Summers.</p>
<p>- Très bien, je vais aller en informer l'état-major. Prend tes affaires, Xavier, je sais qu'une brigade russe part bientôt vers le Sud. Avec un peu de chance, nous arriverons à temps pour les rejoindre avant leur départ.</p>
<p>Alex lui tendit la lettre qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains, et Charles la prit avec précaution, l'enfouit rapidement dans sa poche. L'américain ne sembla pas surprit du fait qu'il ne la lise pas. Peut-être en montrait-il un peu trop, peut-être devait-il être un peu plus prudent concernant ses pouvoirs. On ne brûlait plus personne pour sorcellerie, de nos jours, mais bon, un retour aux mœurs d'antan pourrait très bien accompagner l'ambiance morbide générale.</p>
<p>Homo et « sorcier ». Si la hiérarchie n'était pas au courant d'à peu près tout, il aurait déjà fini au peloton d'exécution.</p>
<p>Cette pensée le fit sourire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 – Psychomachie (du grec ancien Ψυχομαχία / Psukhomakhía, « combat de l'âme » ou « combat pour l'âme ») est une œuvre du poète chrétien Prudence (né en 348 et mort après 405) qui met en scène le combat entre les figures allégoriques des vices et des vertus.</p>
<p>2 – A savoir qu'au Royaume-Uni, de 1861 jusqu'aux années 60, une loi condamnait l'homosexualité à une peine de dix ans de prison. L'homosexualité n'a été supprimé qu'en 1990 de la liste des maladies mentales par l'Organisation Mondiale de la Santé.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dachau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonjour à tous !</p>
<p>J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bienvenue pour ce cinquième chapitre !</p>
<p><strong>Petites informations</strong> : Quelques nouvelles petites informations en pied de page, n'hésitez pas à aller les consulter. Ce chapitre vous en dira plus sur l'arrivée de Charles et Alex dans un des camps de concentration et d'extermination les plus "célèbres", Dachau. Charles va-t-il retrouver Erik ? La lecture de ce chapitre vous le dira ;)<br/>La phrase en italique est issue de la télépathie de Charles.</p>
<p>Encore et toujours, si vous êtes un crack en Histoire et repérez des erreurs, merci de me les transmettre : je marche toujours sur des œufs lorsque je tente d'écrire sur des sujets si délicats, et je déteste être à côté de la plaque. J'ai fais beaucoup de recherches pour cette fic, mais il se peut que je sois passée à côté de quelque chose. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si cela est le cas ;)</p>
<p>Très bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dachau, Allemagne.<br/>Mai 1945.</strong>
</p>
<p>Alex lui passa sa cigarette à peine entamée. Charles hésita à la prendre.</p>
<p>- Vas-y.</p>
<p>Il la prit d'une main peu assurée et le remercia d'un vague signe de tête. Il fuma en silence, le regard perdu vers l'arrière du camion qui les emmenait plus au Sud du pays. Son visage pâle et ses traits crispés attiraient l'attention. D'un regard noir, Alex dissuada les soviétiques qu'ils accompagnaient de poser la moindre question.</p>
<p>Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils voyageaient, s'arrêtant çà et là, souvent, alternant les scènes d'allégresse des alliés victorieux et des villes libérées et celles des charniers puants des fosses communes découvertes et des fossés boueux de sang. </p>
<p>Les deux Sergents ne s'en émouvaient plus vraiment. Alex croyait qu'il avait vu le paroxysme de l'horreur en entrant dans Landsberg am Lench. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il existait encore bien pire sur cette bonne vieille Terre.</p>
<p>Il darda un regard qui voguait entre curiosité et inquiétude vers Charles. Celui-ci, toujours livide, fumait en prenant soin d’économiser sa cigarette, les yeux perdus et un peu vides pointés vers le dehors. </p>
<p>C'était une belle journée de début Mai. Ils avaient dû retirer leurs vestes à cause de la chaleur et les soviétiques, qui chahutaient et buvaient à leurs côtés, chantaient et se dandinaient en tentant de les faire entrer dans leur euphorie collective. </p>
<p>Alex se contenta de leur prendre une gorgée de vodka et d'échanger quelques mots d'un allemand basique – la seule langue qu’ils pouvaient tous à peu près comprendre en-dehors de leurs langues maternelles – avec son voisin. Charles, lui, leur adressa à peine un regard.</p>
<p>Encore une fois, l'américain prit le temps de le détailler. Il regarda ses traits creusés par la faim, les cernes qui s'épanouissaient lentement sous ses yeux - Charles n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, Alex l'avait entendu se lever au beau milieu de la nuit et il n'était plus revenu dans sa couchette avant le petit matin. Il fallait dire qu'Alex dormait également très peu. Il y avait des choses qui ne s'oubliaient pas et les cauchemars étaient là pour lui en faire le cuisant rappel. Il savait que Charles en souffrait également, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant. Il l'entendait parfois murmurer et gémir dans son sommeil.</p>
<p>Soudain, ce dernier se tourna vers lui, avec une brusquerie inhabituelle. Par son regard hanté et de son expression vide, Alex eut l'impression de voir un fantôme. Charles fronça les sourcils, jeta le mégot de sa cigarette au bas du véhicule et lui lança un regard dur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.</p>
<p>- Arrête de me regarder comme ça.</p>
<p>- Comme ça quoi ?</p>
<p>- Aussi fixement. Tu n'as pas arrêté une seule seconde depuis que nous sommes partis.</p>
<p>Il parla d'une voix sifflante, presque un murmure, comme s'il avait peur que les soviétiques ne comprennent. Alex se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné.</p>
<p>- Je suis désolé.</p>
<p>L'anglais le jaugea un instant du regard, avant de soupirer et de se détourner de nouveau. Alex resta un moment les bras ballants, un peu interloqué face à son comportement. Certes devait-il être tendu - cela se voyait d'ailleurs -, mais jamais encore ne l'avait-il vu si proche de la rupture et, pourtant, cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'ils se côtoyaient.</p>
<p>
  <em>Je vais bien, je te l'assure.</em>
</p>
<p>Les mots le firent sursauter, le sortant de ses pensées. Charles le regardait en coin, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Alex sentit toute couleur quitter son visage. Il n'avait pas pu rêver, les mots venaient de résonner … dans sa propre <em>tête</em>.</p>
<p>- Tu … as dit quelque chose ?</p>
<p>- Non.</p>
<p>L'anglais prit un air surpris à la question, mais son sourire resta collé à ses lèvres. L'américain s'enfonça dans son siège, ne quittant pas Charles du regard. Il était désormais complètement déboussolé. Il avait certainement dû rêver, pensa-t-il.</p>
<p>Oh, c'était cruel, mais il le méritait bien, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>Charles se cala un peu mieux sur la vieille planche en bois qui leur tenait lieu de banquette, pas embarrassé ou honteux de son petit tour. Il y avait de toute manière plus important. Déjà voyait-il les barbelés, les miradors, les garnisons SS allemandes marcher en des colonnes compactes le long du chemin.</p>
<p>Il accepta une nouvelle cigarette d'Alex en descendant du camion. Il en avait bien besoin.</p>
<p>Le camp de Dachau, libéré le 29 avril 1945 par la 45e division d'infanterie de la septième armée américaine. </p>
<p>À quelques mètres du portail de fer et de barbelés, des soldats américains surveillaient des nazis creusant des trous et, un peu plus loin, d'autres avançaient en poussant de lourdes brouettes de fortune où s'empilaient des cadavres décharnés et osseux, affreux. Charles déglutit difficilement. Il jeta sa cigarette sur le sol et l'écrasa du talon.</p>
<p>- Sergent Summers, Sergent Xavier.</p>
<p>Un homme grand et maigre, sans sourire, s'avança vers eux et les salua sèchement. Les deux hommes montrèrent le respect dû à un Lieutenant et ne s'offusquèrent pas de sa mauvaise humeur.</p>
<p>- Lieutenant Brolin, j'ai été averti de votre arrivée. Suivez-moi.</p>
<p>Leurs affaires sur le dos, leur arme toujours en main – c'était encore la guerre -, ils s'avancèrent et suivirent l'homme qui marchait d'un pas rapide, droit et inflexible. Charles jeta un regard autour de lui, quelque peu fébrile. Dans sa tête, des voix gémissaient, suppliaient, hurlaient. Il regarda avec curiosité un soldat américain recouvrir des cadavres d'officiers allemands d'une tenture blanche, suivant le regard d’Alex et son haussement de sourcils surpris.</p>
<p>- Lieutenant ?</p>
<p>- Sergent Summers ?</p>
<p>- Puis-je vous demander ce qu’il s’est passé ici ? Il y a des boches morts un peu partout, c'est assez étrange.</p>
<p>Même de dos, Charles pu voir les traits tirés et les lèvres pincées de leur supérieur. </p>
<p>- Ne posez pas trop de questions, Sergent. On n'aime pas vraiment les gars trop curieux, par ici.</p>
<p>Alex ouvrit la bouche, surpris, avant de la refermer et s'excuser à mi-voix. Charles resta silencieux à ses côtés, ne sachant si c'était la crainte ou l'appréhension de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer en ces lieux qui l'empêchait de regarder dans le crane de Brolin pour y trouver la réponse. Ainsi, il n'insista pas et, à sa surprise, Alex ne fit pas plus de commentaire. Il vit pourtant, d'un regard, qu'il partageait son inquiétude et sa curiosité (<strong>1</strong>).</p>
<p>Finalement, le Lieutenant s'arrêta et, d'un geste froid, leur indiqua une tente parmi toutes celles installées là, dans ce terrain vague putride. Les déportés avaient été pris en charge dans les hôpitaux les plus proches, avaient été reconduits aux frontières ou survivaient dans les plaines aux alentours du camp, sous de grandes tentes déployées par les différentes organisations humanitaires dépêchées sur place.</p>
<p>- Votre Lehnsherr est là-bas.</p>
<p>(Tu te souviens encore de son visage ? De ses traits durs, de son regard magnétique, de son sourire divin ? De la doucereuse pression qu'exerçaient ses doigts sur ton corps ? De ses mains rêches, usées, dans la cambrure de tes reins, meurtrissant la peau tendre de ton dos ? De sa voix métallique, froide, mais toujours si douce pour toi ? Des muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau dorée ? Te souviens-tu de tout cela et de plus encore ?)</p>
<p>Charles ne se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer que lorsque l'air lui manqua et qu'il dû reprendre une grande et longue respiration pour se reprendre. Il était certainement si pâle que son compagnon d'arme s'était rapproché, posant une main inquiète et réconfortante sur son épaule maigre.</p>
<p>- Est-ce que ça va aller ?</p>
<p>- Je n'en sais rien.</p>
<p>- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?</p>
<p>Charles leva les yeux vers le visage de son compagnon. Il n'y trouva aucune hypocrisie, aucune source de moquerie ou d'amusement. Alex avait l'air sincère. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il paraissait inquiet, autant pour lui que pour ce qu'ils allaient découvrir dans cette tente. Certes, il y avait toujours une curiosité un peu déplacée derrière tout cela, mais en fait Charles préféra ne pas y penser.</p>
<p>Il soupira, cacha ses mains tremblantes dans les pans de sa veste d'uniforme, sale et poussiéreuse, et finit par acquiescer, quoi qu'encore peu sûr de son choix.</p>
<p>- Comme tu voudras.</p>
<p>Curiosité morbide, Alex hocha la tête et le suivit dans les dédales boueux menant à la tente. Charles était à la fois terrifié et impressionné par l'immensité des lieux, par le nombre de prisonniers qui s'y trouvaient. On pouvait les voir par les ouvertures, reposant sur des lits de fortune, ou déambulant dans les allées en compagnie d'infirmières ou de compagnons, posant un regard vitreux sur ce qui les entouraient.</p>
<p>Ce fut Alex qui dû passer le premier par l'ouverture de la tente. Derrière lui, Charles voguait entre la nausée et l'évanouissement.</p>
<p>Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Erik avait été envoyé en Allemagne en Mars 1943, et avait disparu en Septembre de la même année. Cela faisait deux ans. Peut-être n'était-il plus du tout le même, peut-être ne le reconnaitrait-il même pas. Il fallait dire que la guerre l'avait changé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Se reconnaitraient-ils dans leurs propres figures émaciées et vides ?</p>
<p>Finalement, après une grande respiration, il se décida à affronter la vérité et entra.</p>
<p>Il y avait une dizaine de déportés pris en charge dans cette tente de toile. Immédiatement, Charles posa ses yeux sur chacun d'entre eux, tentant de retrouver une étincelle amie, une flamme aimée dans leurs regards. Sa déception fut intense lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas Erik dans l'un d'entre eux.</p>
<p>- Je peux vous aider ?</p>
<p>Alex sourit à la jeune infirmière qui s'approcha d'eux, un peu surprise de voir deux Sergents de l'armée américaine s'intéresser à des prisonniers.</p>
<p>- Sergents Summers et Xavier, nous sommes à la recherche d'un dénommé Lehnsherr.</p>
<p>Charles soupira, écoutant à peine leur conversation. Il y avait de traitres larmes qui se pressaient derrière ses orbes bleues, mais il réussit à ne pas les laisser couler. Si Erik n'était pas là, c'est qu'il devait être ailleurs. Charles ne se défit pas pour autant. Le jeune homme s'avança au milieu de la tente, tentant tout de même de reconnaître dans leurs traits le possible Lehnsherr. Il y en avait un qui attirait particulièrement son attention. Un jeune homme revêche, qui ne parlait pas, recroquevillé à l'extrémité droite de l'abri, dans un lit de fortune où il était assis.</p>
<p>- Oui, c'est lui, là-bas. C'est un garçon silencieux, mais très gentil. Vous le connaissez ?</p>
<p>En quelques pas, Charles fut à ses côtés. Un peu gêné face à son audace, il s'accroupit, se baissa à hauteur de vue du jeune homme impassible. Il resta silencieux, chacun semblant décrire le visage de l'autre, cherchant dans les traits quelque chose de connu, quelque chose de reconnaissable.</p>
<p>L'anglais finit par se redresser en soupirant et, après un maigre sourire à l'homme, s'éloigna.</p>
<p>- Non, c'est une erreur.</p>
<p>Alex s'excusa pour eux d'eux, fit un peu rougir l'infirmière sous des compliments divers. Charles remit son arme à l'épaule, découragé.</p>
<p>- Xavier, Charles Xavier ?</p>
<p>Il s'immobilisa, attaché par la voix âpre et rocailleuse du jeune homme dont il venait de quitter le chevet. Ce dernier s'était levé, pantin désarticulé, trop maigre et trop grand dans ses habits prêtés et désordonnés. Sur son visage émacié, Charles vit la compréhension, et dans ses yeux pas si vides, il vit une lueur vive et rougeâtre, comme de l'espoir.</p>
<p>- Nous nous connaissons ?</p>
<p>Le jeune homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine, soupira d'une sorte de soulagement. Il eut un petit rire de gorge, un peu absurde, comme s'il n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps et ne savait plus comment s'y prendre.</p>
<p>- Il avait dit que vous viendrez. Avec le temps, je n'y croyais plus vraiment.</p>
<p>Il parlait d'un anglais au fort accent allemand, et dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à former une phrase cohérente. Son phrasé était juste, mais il lui semblait être un peu rouillé, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé anglais depuis des années. Le jeune homme s'avança, un peu chancelant dans ses pas, mais déterminé à venir à sa rencontre.</p>
<p>- Je suis Jakob Lehnsherr. Mon frère, Erik, m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>1</strong> – Alors, cette scène est juste une petite référence à ce qui s'est passé lors de la libération de Dachau, le « massacre de Dachau ». Lorsque les soldats américains sont entrés dans le camp, ils ont été confrontés aux prisonniers dans un état de maigreur épouvantable et aux fosses communes où étaient entassés des corps déchiquetés. Certains soldats ont été tellement écœurés qu'ils ont tirés à bout portant sur les officiers chargés du camp. De plus ont-ils trouvés un convoi venu de Buchenwald avec trente-neuf wagons emplis de cadavres. Au bout du convoi, les Américains sont tombés sur quatre SS qui se sont rendus, mais le commandant de la compagnie les a abattus sans tenir compte de leur reddition. Comme ils n’avaient pas été tués sur le coup, un autre soldat s’est chargé de tuer les blessés. Aucun soldat n'eut de représailles, malgré un lynchage en règle des nazis présents par une partie des soldats américains et des prisonniers du camp, et contrairement aux lois militaires en vigueur.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonjour à tous !</p>
<p>J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bienvenue pour ce sixième chapitre !</p>
<p><strong>Petites informations</strong> : Quelques nouvelles petites informations en pied de page, n'hésitez pas à aller les consulter. Nous sommes toujours à Dachau pour ce chapitre et vous en découvrirez plus sur le frère d'Erik et son histoire. Comment connait-il Charles, qu'Erik a pourtant rencontré après son départ d'Allemagne ? Ahah ! Notez que, malheureusement, la suite sera certainement plus longue à venir : c'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai écris complètement sur cette fic à l'époque. Les prochains chapitres seront donc inédits et, bien que j'ai les idées en tête, ils ne sont pas rédigés. Comme je jongle avec plusieurs fics en cours, je ne vous garantis pas une publication régulière, veuillez m'en excuser.</p>
<p>Très bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Votre serviteur,<br/>AMAZINGmadness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dachau, Allemagne.<br/>Mai 1945.</strong>
</p>
<p>- Je suis désolé. Je ne dois pas être très présentable.</p>
<p>Il passa une main osseuse sur son crâne tondu. Il eut une grimace, mais leur offrit tout de même un fin sourire. Malgré sa maigreur, il avait toujours gardé les traits durs de son visage, et son regard offrait toujours la même volonté et détermination, bien qu'étant désormais exempt de toute innocence. C'est vrai, en regardant bien, il y avait bien quelque chose d'Erik dans ses traits. Ses yeux étaient sombres, il était grand, son visage avait cette même expression hantée et dure.</p>
<p>Charles ne pouvait plus en détacher les yeux. Il était assis au bord du lit, avait abandonné ses affaires dans un coin. Alex était debout, à quelques pas d'eux, curieux et interloqué. Dans un souci de pudeur, l'infirmière avait tiré un paravent entre eux et les autres rescapés.</p>
<p>- Erik vous a bel et bien retrouvé. Est-ce qu'il est … ?</p>
<p>- Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en vie.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme croisa les bras, assit près du soldat qu'il dévisageait avec une sorte de curiosité âpre.</p>
<p>- J'ai vu une photographie de vous. Erik avait réussi à en garder une. Pourtant, je ne vous ai pas reconnu, vous semblez avoir tant changé … A moins que ce ne soit ma mémoire, elle n'est plus aussi bonne qu'avant.</p>
<p>- Je me suis engagé dans l'armée, j'ai vu et fait pas mal de choses. Je ne suis plus le même, je pense.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il se pencha et prit un paquet de cigarettes à moitié vide sur sa table de chevet en ferraille, en proposant une à chacun des officiers avant d'en prendre une à son tour.</p>
<p>- Ça vous change, une bonne guerre. J'étais un imbécile heureux, je ne pensais qu'à la boisson, aux bals et aux filles. Aujourd'hui, je sais ce que c'est, n'avoir que des rats à manger et regarder ses compagnons mourir. Il paraît que je vais sur mes vingt-trois ans. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu toute une vie.</p>
<p>Son rire était froid, sans joie aucune. Il fuma avec précaution, minutie, sans en perdre un souffle. Charles éteignit sa cigarette à peine allumée. Il n'avait pas le cœur à cela, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était vomir.</p>
<p>- Mais bon, vous n’êtes pas là pour m'entendre parler philosophie et tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? </p>
<p>L'ancien prisonnier se pencha de nouveau et sortit d'un petit carnet délavé et ancien, à la pochette de cuir noir, une photographie à moitié brûlée. Pourtant, quand il la tendit à Charles, ce dernier la reconnu parfaitement.</p>
<p>- Il me l'a donné avant que je ne parte pour ces terribles marches, au cas où un miracle se produirait et que je vous rencontre. Il était à l'infirmerie depuis quelques jours : je crois que … Ils ont dits que les soldats ont décidés de laisser pourrir là les malades, n'emmenant que les valides. Les nazis en ont tués pas mal avant de partir, mais  Erik se trouvait dans une baraque pas très ragoûtante, de ce fait ils ont laissés ceux-là tranquilles. Auschwitz a été libéré à peine dix jours plus tard. Je suis certain qu'il a réussi à trouver de quoi survivre jusque-là.</p>
<p>- Erik est à Auschwitz ?</p>
<p>- Ouais, le mouroir général, l'abattoir. C'est une chance qu'on se soit retrouvés dans tout ce beau monde. En 1941, je suis un peu parti sur les routes, j'en avais marre de l'école, des lois anti-juifs et puis, mon père était mort, bon débarras. Je me suis fait attraper en Pologne, en Octobre, et ils m'ont envoyés dans un ghetto, à  Łódź. Sans mon père pour me protéger auprès des autorités nazies, il a été assez simple de démontrer que j'étais bien juif. Lorsque le ghetto a été détruit, en Juin 1944, je me suis retrouvé à Auschwitz. Et, je suis tombé dans la même baraque que celle d'Erik. Une chance. Il était là depuis quelques mois, ils l'ont attrapés pas loin de Weimar, je crois. Erik avait découvert que notre mère était morte dans un de ces camps, et ses questions ont vite portés de la suspicion de la part de ses supérieurs. Ils ont faits une enquête, ils ont découverts que notre mère était juive, et ça a été le convoi et tout le bazar.</p>
<p>Charles hocha lentement la tête, à peine surpris par les propos du jeune homme. Cela tombait sous le sens, il s'était attendu à une telle histoire. Désormais, son seul espoir résidait en cette infirmerie, cette baraque qui, il l'espérait, n'avait pas conduit à la perte d'Erik.</p>
<p>- Il était malade ? Qu'avait-il ?</p>
<p>- Vous savez, je ne suis pas médecin, et ceux du camp n'étaient pas vraiment le genre de personnes sur qui il fallait compter pour avoir un diagnostic clair, la plupart du temps c'était même eux qui injectaient les virus et bactéries aux prisonniers. Mais, j'ai vu pas mal de gens atteint du typhus <strong>(1)</strong> au ghetto, et au vu de ses symptômes, je pense que c'était ça.</p>
<p>Alex soupira et écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol, d'un coup de talon. Cela sembla particulièrement déplaire à l'infirmière, si bien que l'officier s'excusa d'un sourire et ramassa son mégot, qu'il enfourna bien vite dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme. Bien loin de tout cela, Charles pâlit, comprenant la gravité de la situation.</p>
<p>- Oh, ne faites pas cette tête-là. Certes, il délirait un peu avant que je ne parte, mais Erik est quelqu'un de fort, ce n'est pas cela qui aurait pu le tuer, croyez-moi. Il avait plus peur pour moi et pour vous. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour vous. Il disait toujours que vous feriez quelque chose de stupide, comme par exemple vous engager dans l'armée et partir sur ses traces, et c'est ce que vous avez fait. Il vous connait bien, c'est un fait.</p>
<p>Sur ce point-là, Charles su qu'il devait se justifier. Il jeta un regard vers Alex, qui observait désormais avec une certaine curiosité, bien conscient que ses questions allaient peut-être enfin trouver une réponse. L'anglais fronça les sourcils, à la fois gêné et agacé par cette attention vorace. Cependant, Jakob le coupa dans son élan, souriant légèrement, plongeant son regard noir dans le sien.</p>
<p>- Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications, je suis désolé de vous dire cela, mais je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. J'aimerai juste rentrer chez moi, vous voyez. Et manger enfin quelque chose qui ne ressemble pas à de la soupe.</p>
<p>L'infirmière lui lança un sourire espiègle, qu'il lui rendit, un brin charmeur. Mais, ses traits restèrent un peu figés, durs, ce n'était rien de très convaincant.</p>
<p>- Vous êtes encore trop faible, Mr Lehnsherr, prenez encore trois petits kilos et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire.</p>
<p>Jakob soupira de défaite, sans pourtant se départir de son sourire.</p>
<p>- Je n'en suis pas là de manger un rôti, apparemment.</p>
<p>L'infirmière s'éloigna avec un sourire, les laissant de nouveau. Charles se redressa, posant une main sur son épaule, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.</p>
<p>- Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous faire transférer en Allemagne le plus vite possible. Vous pourriez venir en Angleterre, par la suite.</p>
<p>- Ah, ouais. L'argent, tout ça. Erik m'a dit que vous étiez bien né. Et que votre sœur était une sacrée poupée, aussi.</p>
<p>Charles rit un peu et, dans son dos, Alex hocha la tête, se souvenant bien de la photographie que l'anglais lui avait montrée un jour. La petite Raven n'était pas mal du tout. </p>
<p>Jakob éteignit sa cigarette, à moitié fumée, et la rangea avec une infinie précaution dans son étui, dans des gestes lents et mesurés.</p>
<p>- Merci, mais je pense que ça ira. Comme l'infirmière l'a dit, il faut que je reprenne quelques-uns des kilos que j'ai perdu, après je pourrai partir. Je saurai retrouver mon chemin et puis, Erik saura comment me joindre, au cas où.</p>
<p>Il était clair que, pour lui, la survie de son frère ne faisait aucun doute. Charles n'avait pas vu une telle détermination et un tel optimisme depuis bien longtemps. Sa surprise dû se lire sur son visage, car le jeune homme rit un peu, secouant légèrement la tête.</p>
<p>- Vous devez me penser bien optimisme pour quelqu'un qui a vu le pire de l'Homme, qui a failli mourir de la main des siens, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec de l'optimisme. C'est juste comme cela, je le sais, il est mon frère, s'il était mort, je l'aurai su. Et puis, il n'était pas seul, de toute façon. Scott était là pour veiller sur lui.</p>
<p>Il y a un silence, quelque chose d'épais, qui sembla s’étirer et s'élargir, qui les étouffa un peu. Et, Charles et Alex lâchèrent un juron. Et, Alex poussa Charles et s'installa à son tour non loin du survivant, un peu décontenancé par leur attitude.</p>
<p>- Scott, vous avez dit ?</p>
<p>- Oui, un peu plus jeune que moi je crois bien, Erik l'a pris sous son aile à son arrivée, ils étaient dans le même convoi. Un américain, les SS se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient en faire, mais il s'est révélé qu'il était homosexuel, alors ils l'ont mis dans le train avec les autres.</p>
<p>- Son nom ?</p>
<p>Alex avait pâlit à ces derniers mots. Il s'était relevé et un peu éloigné et Charles, comprenant son malaise, attendait désormais avidement une réponse du jeune homme.</p>
<p>- Je ne sais plus, Summers peut-être. Erik l'a fait passer pour notre frère tout le long de notre conditionnement, il lui a décousu son triangle et lui a mis une étoile juive à la place. Erik était bien vu et respecté, il commerçait pas mal et les kapos l'avaient à la bonne. Ils n'ont pas posés de questions. Je crois que c'est cela qui a sauvé Scott, les triangles roses ne tenaient pas plus d'un mois, à Auschwitz <strong>(2)</strong>.</p>
<p>- Mon frère n'est pas un foutu pédé.</p>
<p>- Attendez, Scott est votre frère ? Voilà qui est inattendu.</p>
<p>- Alex …</p>
<p>Charles lança un regard d'avertissement à son camarade, soupirant un peu face à ses traits tirés et ses poings serrés. Une veine battait à sa tempe, rapidement, dangereusement. Le sujet semblait sensible, et Charles savait que toute la haine que l'homme portait pour ce qui était différent d'un bon Américain de base à ses yeux allait bientôt leur sauter tous à la gorge. </p>
<p>Bon, l'anglais, au fond de lui, s'en réjouissait un peu. Erik était vivant et n'était pas seul, et Alex allait retrouver son frère, aussi. Son petit frère homosexuel. Quel drôle de coup du sort. Une chose cynique et impérieuse se réveilla dans son esprit, et il dû réfréner un sourire quelque peu satisfait, mais bien inapproprié dans une telle situation.</p>
<p>Alex pensa à des choses étranges, entre haine et désespoir, et un instant ses pensées ne furent qu'une bouillie épaisse et visqueuse, collante et dérangeante, si bien que Charles s'en extirpa avec un profond désarroi. Puis, il la ressentit : la colère. Celle qui lui brûlait les entrailles, qui les enrageaient tous deux. La violence.</p>
<p>Le jeune américain remercia l'allemand de mi-mots, puis il attrapa ses affaires et s'enfuit sans un regard en arrière. Il en bouscula l'infirmière qui resta un instant désarçonnée par son attitude.</p>
<p>- Oh, je vois. Désolé, je n’aurai peut-être pas dû-</p>
<p>- Il est juste un peu perdu, je crois, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.</p>
<p>Jakob soupira et hocha la tête. Ses traits tirés étaient marqués par l'épuisement, si bien que Charles décida de prendre congé, remerciant le jeune homme pour son aide et lui promettant de retrouver son frère.</p>
<p>- Auschwitz, c'est l'Enfer. N'y perdez pas votre âme.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>1</strong> – Le typhus est une maladie infectieuse qui se transmet par les poux (du moins celui que je décris ici, car il en existe plusieurs sortes) et se retrouve souvent dans des cas de mauvaises conditions sanitaires et de population dense. Il provoque des toux, des éruptions cutanées, une forte fièvre, une photophobie, un état de stupeur et des délires, et peut facilement être traité par l'administration d'antibiotiques. Comme la distribution de ce genre de médicaments était rare dans les camps de concentration nazis, il y eut de très fortes épidémies, souvent meurtrières, dans tous les camps du IIIe Reich. Voilà pour la petite info médicale.</p>
<p><strong>2</strong> - Le Troisième Reich déportait les homosexuels dans les camps et les obligeaient à porter un triangle rose disproportionné à la poitrine. De par leur « différence », leurs conditions de vie dans les camps étaient plus dures : comme les nazis, les kapos et autres prisonniers, pour qui l'homosexualité était une tare, excluaient les homosexuels de la vie du camp. Très peu sortirent vivants des camps de concentration.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>